You Don't Know Me
by Angel Otaku-San
Summary: 20 year old Kagome has a life changing secret and Souta is in on it.What's this! Who's Naraku kidnapped now? And why's Sesshomaru with the inutachi. Read to unravel the secrets of Kagome and Souta. Could love befall a few people? (Kagome x Sesshomaru) Shippo, Rin, Souta, OC.
1. Mistakes

You Don't Know Me

88888888888888888

Summary: 5 years after Kagome was pulled down the well, she and the inutachi are still hunting the jewel shards and fighting Naraku. Kagome and Souta both share a very strange and powerful secret, one that could change lives. Naraku has decided to kidnap people again and Sesshomaru joins with the inutachi.

' _Thoughts'_ "Speaking" **"Beast"** _ **"Telepathic speaking"**_

Important Changes

Kagome: is fully trained and has mastered every weapon known to man and demon kind. She is also level 7 black belt. Plus her secret.

Souta: has mastered a few weapons and is level 3 black belt. Plus his secret.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or I would have Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. This is just a story that has been on my mind for a few weeks. On with the story.

88888888888888888

"Bye Okaasan. Bye Jiisan, bye Souta! See you all soon!" a five foot eight twenty year old woman with sky blue eyes and mid-lower back length black hair yelled from the back door.

"Bye Kagome!" three voices yelled from inside the house.

The onna called Kagome kept running until she came upon a shed like building. Opening the doors, she ran down some steps leading to a well, and jumped over the rim and into the well.

Surrounded by the blue shimmering magic, Kagome just couldn't stop her thoughts as they wondered to how her 'love' Inuyasha would reacted to her being two hours late. 'I could always sit or blast him into submission,' she mused as the colours gave way to the clear blue sky.

"It took you long enough wench! I was about to come and get your lazy ass," a boy with silver hair, a pair of doggy ears on his head and golden yellow eyes yelled pulling Kagome from the well.

"Well I'm sorry I had to get your precious ramen. I should have left it so I could please his royal highness sooner," Kagome snapped. "Besides Inuyasha, I haven't sensed any jewel shards for a while. We _pathetic_ humans need a rest."

"Well maybe you can't sense them because you're not strong enou-" Inuyasha started but was cut off as a ball of orange fur hit him in the back of the head before hugging the young miko.

"Okaasan! You're back! Did you bring me something," a little orange kitsune asked energetically.

"Yes I did Shippo, but you have to wait till we get back to the village and I have helped Keade. Okay?"

"Yes Okaasan," Shippo whined.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go," Kagome said with a 'cheerful' smile.

"Keh, wench that's what I say," Inuyasha growled while walking in the direction of the village.

"Kagome! It's good to see you back," an onna with long dark brown hair and eyes said with a grateful smile on her face.

"Lady Kagome, your bag seems to look lighter now. Where are all your _school_ books?" Miroku asked, stumbling over the word school.

"No I don't need them anymore. You see, I graduated, meaning I don't have to go to school anymore unless I want to," Kagome explained after seeing their confused expressions.

"Well, it's about damn time wench. Now you don't need to go home for a long time. Now hurry up and make me ramen," Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine, SIT down and chill out," Kagome said with a satisfying air when Inuyasha went face first into the dirt ground.

"Bitch," a certain hanyo mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to bed early night all," Kagome said as she laid in her sleeping bag with a sleeping kitsune in her arms.

8888 Next Day 88888

"Wake up! There's a rouge demon a few villages away and they want it exterminated and I want money!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine, but it doesn't have a jewel shard. I can tell you that much," Kagome grumbled with a frown on her face.

"Let's go!" he said as he walked in the direction of the rouge demon with 'his' pack walking sluggishly behind him.

8888 Future with Souta 8888

' _I hope Kagome's okay in the past. She didn't forget anything either did she? That wouldn't be wise with other demons around,'_ Souta silently thought as he went into the kitchen looking for a snack. But what he found scared him more than he thought possible. _'Craaaap. She took the wrong first aid kit. This was the first aid kit with the jewel shards.'_

Making up his mind, Souta quickly wrote a note telling his 'mother' that he was going to give Kagome the jewel shards she accidently left here and that he will return as soon as possible.

Putting the note on the fridge, the five foot six boy ran outside to the well and jumped in like his sister always does.

8888 Past with Souta 8888

' _Wow. The air is so much better here, a pity Kagome never let me come back here once she started too. The Sky is so blue too,'_ Souta thought while climbing up the well.

When Souta got to the top of the well, he sensed a very strong demon aura, with a very weak demonic aura and a sickly human aura. Because of the beads he wore, he couldn't sense where they were, just that they were there. He couldn't smell them either, but he recalled Kagome telling him that Inuyasha had a full-demon older half-brother that travelled with a toad and a human girl.

' _What was his name? That's right! Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands,'_ Souta remembered just as the demon himself walked out of the tree line.

"What are you doing here and where do you come from?" the demon asked with a blank expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you where I come from. But I am here to deliver something to my older sister, the miko Kagome, who travels with your younger half-brother," Souta explained while bowing from the waist.

' _Hn. So the miko had a younger brother and he knows what that this Sesshomaru is a lord and Inuyasha is my half-brother,"_ Sesshomaru thought before asking the boy how much he knows about him.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, son of Lord Inu no Taisho Toga and Inukimi. You weld the Tenseiga, the sword of the heavens which can bring back 100 souls one swing, as well as Bakusaiga. You are the most powerful Dia-yokia even at a young age for the demon council," Souta answered still lowered.

' _He is a smart human and dresses better than his sister,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked over his red t-shirt and green army pants with green combat boots.

"Milord, if I may make a request?" Souta asked, still bowed.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered, wanting to see what the boy wanted.

Taking that as his que Souta asked, "May you please take me to my older sister?"

"What would be in it for me?" _'How smart is he?'_ Sesshomaru wondered.

"I believe your human ward, Rin, is coming down with a cold. Maybe you could help me find my sister and I could treat your ward," Souta offered slowly straightening.

' _He could tell. There's something strange about the miko and her brother. I might as well see how she would react to her younger brother being with me and maybe solve this enigma,"_ Sesshomaru thought while turning in the direction he could smell his half-brother.

Taking that as his que to follow, Souta picked up the bag he brought with him and started to follow the demon lord.

8888 Author's Note 8888

Well, that's the beginning. Please tell me if there were any mistakes. Flames are welcome. R&R please.


	2. Following the Trail

Chapter 2

8888 Author's Note 8888

Thanks for the encouragement.

By the way, this is what Kagome is wearing (everyone else is the same except Souta who I described in the last chapter). Deep blue ¾ sleeve shirt, pitch black jeans and dark grey combat boots.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or Kikyo would have stayed dead.

8888 Souta and Sesshomaru 8888

"We will stop here for two hours so you may rest, eat and treat Rin," Sesshomaru commanded as they came upon a meadow with flowers all through it.

Souta, being quiet and thinking the whole way, set down his bag and went to fetch some water and catch fish from the river two yards away. He saw Ah-Un the dragon rest in the sun and Jaken sleep under a tree.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Sesshomaru asked in a menacing tone.

"I am going to the river that is two yards away to catch fish and fetch water, if that is okay with you Lord Sesshomaru," Souta asked, slightly bowed, politely.

"Hn," was the only reply he received.

Coming back to the camp with four decent size fish and a bottle of water, Souta began on making fire. We then went into his bag and pulled out a cloth, bowl, thermometer and cold and flu medicine. Walking over to Rin, he sat down and took her temperature while feeling a pair of eyes burning in his back.

"It seems she has caught a cold, milord. If you will allow me, may I please give her the medicine from where I come from?" Souta asked, looking up to see the demon lords' reaction.

"Hn," was, again, the only reaction he got. As well as a menacing glare.

Quietly walking the girl up, he coaxed her into drinking the medicine and allowed her to go back to sleep, putting the wet cloth on her forehead. Souta then walked over to his fish, which has finished cooking and began to eat and think, not noticing the demon a few metres away from him was studying him.

' _Why is this boy so relaxed around me and where did he learn that there was a river around here? He seems to be thinking a lot as well,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

' _Kagome acts weak and dependable on Inuyasha so others can't see how powerful she is. They may be able to sense how much power she has but not that she is trained. And I was an idiot and left all my weapons home. I can't call them either. Damn, I'm going to have to rely on this demon and act weak as well,"_ Souta thought as he was finishing off his fish and cleaning his stuff up and turned to see Lord Sesshomaru ready to go.

"Why, Milord, must this pathetic creature follow one such as yourself? You should have left him their so there was to be one less human. He dishonoured you by speaking your father and mother's na-" Jaken rambled until a pebble hit him square in the head from behind him.

"Be quiet Jaken. You will wake Rin up with your irritating voice," surprisingly came from Souta as he saw Rin start to stir. "She needs to sleep to dinner when I must wake her to feed her."

"Milord! Will you let this piece of dirt talk to me that way?!" Jaken all but yelled.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes milord?" he replied nervously.

"Be quiet" was all Sesshomaru said.

' _The boy knows how to look after my ward but I will not let him take away my fun of hitting the toad,'_ Sesshomaru thought before addressing the boy.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Souta answered.

"Do not hit Jaken again," he commanded.

"Understood Lord Sesshomaru," Souta replied.

' _He's more submissive than his sister,'_ Sesshomaru noticed.

' _He's as commanding as Kagome said. Just got to stay on his good side. Plus he's probably stronger than me, maybe not Kagome, but definitely me,"_ Souta thought with a mask on.

"We will set up camp here. Jaken start a fire," Sesshomaru commanded in his monotone.

"Yes milord," Jaken quietly replied.

Souta, seeing as they were stopping for the night, went to the river a few metres away to receive some water to boil. Not wanting to eat roots and to give Rin back some energy, Souta worked up his nerve to ask the demon for a dagger or throwing knife.

A raised eyebrow was his answer.

Believing that Sesshomaru wanted an explanation, he expanded on his request. "It's just so I can go hunting to get some meat for everyone."

"This Sesshomaru shall hunt," was the short reply before the demon disappeared in the tree line.

Seeing that he couldn't go hunting, he started to make some tea and wake the girl.

"Rin. Rin you need to wake up so you can eat and drink," he said quietly while gently shaking the girl.

Slowly the girls' eyes opened to see a boy looking over her. Before she could scream, she saw the boy back away a little with his hands in the air to show he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Who are you? Rin's name is Rin," the girl said hoarsely.

"My name is Souta, it's nice to meet you Rin. I'm here to see my older sister and help you feel better," Souta explained.

"Who's your sister?" Rin asked curiously as Sesshomaru walked into the camp with a small boar and two rabbits.

"Kagome, the miko that travels with Inuyasha is my older sister. Do you think you can drink some tea while I cook supper?" Souta asked, pulling out a small knife, three tea cups and plates.

"Yes," came the soft reply.

Getting the kettle from over the fire with the tea, Souta first walked over to the demon who raised his eyebrow.

"Would you like some tea Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned respectfully.

"Hn," Sesshomaru answered holding his hand out, watching the boy as we went around the camp. Giving Rin her tea and then cutting up the boar and rabbits, leaving the best parts on a separate plate raw. The boy then came up and offered the raw meat to Sesshomaru who accepted.

' _This boy is another enigma. Does it run in the mikos' family? He apparently knows how to hunt and he knows how to skin and gut an animal cleanly and what a demon likes to eat,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

He watched as the boy finished his meal and walked over to Rin with the strange contraption and his strange smelling medicine.

"How long till we reach Kagomes' group?" Souta asked returning everything to his bag.

"Sometime tomorrow," was the short, cold, reply.

Souta just nodded and went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

8888 Kagome and the Group (One hour before) 8888

Kagome and the group had found a clearing a few miles outside the village. It turned out the demon ran off somewhere leaving an irritated half-demon. Kagome kept looking back towards Edo quietly thinking for the fourth time in the past fifty minutes.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango aske, effectively snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Why?" Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Because you keep looking back to where Keade lives Okaasan," Shippo replied.

"It is true Kagome. Are you feeling well?" Miroku added his piece while going for Sango's ass.

A slap and a 'HENTAI' later, Kagome answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just feel like somethings going to happen tomorrow, that's all. And the fact that I want to see Keade about some herbs I found."

"Fine. We'll see the old hag tomorrow. But we leave as soon as it's done and look for Naraku," Inuyasha decided.

"Okay. Good night everyone," Kagome said as she went into her sleeping bag with Shippo.

"Good night," came from around the camp as everyone settled down.

8888 Authors Note 8888

That's another chapter done. I have also put up a Poll with who Rin should be with, check it out if you want a say.

Anyway, if you see any mistakes or wish for me to add something, message me. R&R please, flames and criticism welcome, any review is a good review.


	3. Dangerous

Dangerous

8888 Kagome and the Group 8888

As Kagome laid in her sleeping bag with her kitsune son in her arms, she couldn't shake the feeling that her brother was not where he was supposed to be and that something was going to happen the next day. Little did Kagome know, she was right on both feelings.

8888 Souta and Sesshomarus' Group 8888

Souta woke at the break of dawn, an old habit that he has wanted to break but now found it was useful. Seeing that he and Sesshomaru were the only ones awake, Souta headed to the river for more water and firewood. He came back to find four rabbits on the ground near the dying embers of the fire. Knowing it was Sesshomaru, Souta nodded his head to the demon lord and prepared the food before going over to check on the small girl.

Sesshomaru had watched the boy when he first showed signs of waking up. He was surprised to see how early the boy woke up and how he instantly went to fetch water. Not wanting to give the boy many weapons, Sesshomaru hunted down a small breakfast for the humans and put the catch near the fire. He watched as the boy made the food and went to check on his ward.

' _How is it that this human boy and his miko sister seem to be completely different from humans in villages but completely like them at the same time? And how is it that the boy always know where water or anything is for that manor. I moved his 'medicine' but he found it as if he knew it was there,'_ Sesshomaru thought as Souta started to wake Rin up.

"Rin. It's time to wake up and have some breakfast," Souta gently coaxed the girl out of her sleep.

"Ohayoo Souta," the little girl said with a yawn and a bright smile on her face.

"Are you feeling better this morning Rin?" Souta asked as he checked her fever.

' _Her fever broken so she should be right after one more half a dose,'_ Souta thought as Rin told him she was feeling much better.

"Good. Have something to eat. I believe Lord Sesshomaru will want to leave pretty soon," Souta said as he finished his two rabbits.

"Okay," the girl replied as she began to eat her two rabbits.

A few hours later, Rin wanted to know more about Souta so she began to ask him question after question.

"So, your big sister is Kagome? Where do you live? How old are you two?"

"Slow down Rin. I'll answer all your questions. Yes Kagome is my older sister, I live in a village far away and many people don't know about it. Kagome is 20 winters old, while I'm 14 summers old," Souta said, preparing for the next set of questions.

"Really? Where is your village? What sort of people live there? What are your parents like?" Rin curiously asked with her head to the side in a very inu way.

"Yes really. Our village is very far away and all sorts of people live there. My mom is a very kind hearted lady with a fierce protectiveness while our grandpa is very strange and likes to work hard even for an old man," Souta tried to explain without giving too much away.

"What about your father? What do you and Kagome like to do?" Rin continued to ask.

"I don't know much about my father. Kagome likes to draw, sing and other crafty things while I like to run and swim and other sporty things," Souta answered. "Do you like flowers Rin?" Souta asked before Rin could ask any more questions.

"Yes Rin does. Lord Sesshomaru has a very big garden with lots of flowers like lilies, moon lilies, roses, poppies…." Rin continued naming the flowers as Sesshomaru was thinking on the information he just heard.

' _So the boy and the miko don't know much about their father, have a mother and an old grandfather. They both like different things and they live in a faraway village. But I have never heard of a village like what the boy described, and I think he left quite a bit out,'_ Sesshomaru quietly thought.

They stopped for lunch were Sesshomaru went hunting. All of a sudden Souta felt a demonic aura charging at their camp and fast with a killing intent. Quickly, he grabbed Rin and tried to run to the forest when the rouge tiger demon appeared in front of them.

Thinking quickly, Souta bit his thumb enough to draw a slow stream of blood. He knew this would aggravate the demon but also alert Sesshomaru to danger within his pack. He quickly pushed Rin behind him and got into a battle ready stance.

8888 Sesshomaru 8888

He was steadily walking back to the camp site when he smelt the human boys' blood on the air. He immediately dropped his kill and ran towards the smell.

8888 Kagome and the Group (a little before the demon appeared) 8888

Kagome sensed jewel shards and told Inuyasha which direction to run, but what she sensed next scared the hell out of her.

"INUYASHA! Run faster. FASTER!" she all but screamed.

"OW! What is wrong wench?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I don't care what you call me at the moment but run faster! Souta is right where the jewel shards are," she explained quickly, but panicky.

"WHAT?! How in the hell did that brat get here?" Inuyasha asked as he sped up as fast as he could.

When they got to the demon, Inuyasha was about to attack with the wind scar before he could see that Souta was behind the demon in a battle stance with a little girl behind him.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled before putting up a weak barrier and sending a purifying arrow at the demon.

Inuyasha got out of his hole to yell at Kagome when he saw that she wasn't there. Turning around he saw her running towards her younger brother behind the remains of the demon.

8888 Sesshomaru 8888

Sesshomaru got back to his pack when he heard a yell of 'sit boy'. He saw Inuyashas' wench putting up a weak barrier around the boy and his ward before firing an arrow with her purifying powers.

Once he saw that the demon was purified, he slowly made his way to his ward and the human boy, trying to listen to what he and the miko were talking about.

8888 Kagome and Souta 8888

As soon as Kagome finished the demon off, she ran to where Souta and the little girl who she recognised as Rin, Sesshomarus' ward.

"SOUTA!" she yelled as she neared him.

"KAGOME!" Souta said as he saw his sister run at him.

"Souta, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she embraced her brother and worrying over him like a mother.

"Yes. I'm fine," Souta replied hugging her back.

"Good," Kagome said as she let go and gave him a glare Sesshomaru would be proud of (and sent shivers up his spine).

' _Oh no. Crap,'_ was all Souta could think before Kagome yell at him.

"You IDOIT. What made you come after me when I said you can't come back yet," she screamed before she came down. "I know you wanted to come back with me, but you have to understand that it is too dangerous at the moment. Next time just tell me you wanted you come. Did you at least leave a note for mama?" she asked with concern written on her face.

"Yes I wrote her a note, but Kagome you left the jewel shards at home. I had to give them to you," explained Souta.

"That's why I felt the jewel shards but the demon didn't have any. Thanks Squirt. But why didn't you give them to Sesshomaru or at least tell him?" Kagome asked, 'unaware' that he was behind them.

"But wouldn't he then try to kill me and take them. Plus you know I can't take him, you might be able to match him evenly, but definitely not me," Souta explained.

"Sesshomaru doesn't want fake power. He will only use the power he earns, Tetsuaiga was just something he wanted from his father to tell himself he was stronger than his sire but also to mend some pride. And don't go giving my skills away. I'm _weak_ remember," Kagome said.

"No, you're not. When are you going to at least show them your strength?" Souta asked with a pissed face.

"Soon," Kagome answered before her group came up and she 'noticed' Sesshomaru.

8888 Sesshomaru 8888

Sesshomaru was listening very carefully to everything the onna said. From calling her brother an idiot to her saying she would tell the group how strong she was.

 _What did she mean by 'you can't come back yet' or the fact that she could evenly match this Sesshomaru? But she was right for my power search. Who are these two enigmas?'_ Sesshomaru was asking himself.

8888 The Group 8888

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't see you there," Kagome said with a convincing shocked face.

"Kagome, who's the little boy?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I, Kagome the Shikon Miko, thanks you for protecting my younger brother in my absence," Kagome spoke, ignoring the question, while bowing low.

"Hn," was the only answer she got.

"Yes. This is my younger brother, and pain in the ass, Souta. Why's the cold and flu medicine running low?" Kagome asked as she received the jewel shards.

"Oh. Rin came down sick so I looked after her in return for Lord Sesshomaru protecting me," Souta explained.

"How are you feeling now, sweetie?" Kagome asked Rin when she came back to Souta.

"Hello Kagome. I'm feeling much better now. Can I please play with Shippo and Souta before we leave?" Rin asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Two things. One we're going to stay here as it's getting too late for us to travel anymore. SIT! And two, I need to ask Souta something. But you can start to play with Shippo if you like," Kagome finished saying before Inuyasha could interrupt her and yell about her incompetents.

"Yay!" Rin said as she pulled an energetic kitsune with her.

"Now Souta," Kagome said turning back to him.

"Yes?" Souta said, a little worried about what she was going to ask.

"Where are your weapons? You at least brought a throwing knife or dagger with you, yes?" Kagome asked.

"No," Souta said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Your brother knows how to use weapons?" Sango asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, and he's pretty good. When he can remember them," Kagome replied.

"Ha. That means you are useless if someone younger than you, even the same blood as you, is stronger than you," Inuyasha said smugly.

"Go play with Rin Souta. I will go hunting in forty-five minutes if you wish to join. Knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't let you," Kagome said, ignoring the hanyo.

"Why not?" Souta asked, a little curious.

"Alpha of a pack must provide for the pack, care for the pack and tend to the wounds of the pack whether they are physical, emotional or mental," Kagome explained before Souta nodded his head and ran off to play with Rin and Shippo.

8888 Sesshomaru 8888

Sesshomaru found himself listening to them once again as he rested up on a tree.

' _So she does know manners. But she also seems to know how a pack works better than the half-breed does. The boy does know how to hunt but is also a pretty good fighter. The miko is obviously the Alpha as well, but why didn't she say anything when the half-breed insulted her? She is an enigma in an enigma,'_ Sesshomaru decide before he closed to eyes to survey the land around him. Not knowing what the next day would bring him and his half-brother' pack.

8888 Author's Note 8888

Hi again. Next chapter is up and I thank you for all the favourites and followers. I welcome flames and corrections in reviews as well. So please R&R and check out my poll if you want to pick who Rin will be put with. What's the next chapter going to bring? He's a hint. Naraku finally comes in.


	4. Lullabies and Truths

Lullabies and Truths

8888888888888888

' _Thoughts'_ "Speaking" **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic Speaking'**_

Thank you for all the support. I will be updating every time I get a chance to by the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the song.

8888 The Groups 8888

Everyone was settling down for the night, except for Sesshomaru, who was still in the tree, and Inuyasha, who ran into the forest about an hour ago. Rin and Shippo were in Kagome's sleeping bag with Souta next to them in his own sleeping bag, drawing. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire finishing the leftover meat Souta and Kagome hunted. And Kagome was sitting under a tree thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

"Kagome?" Rin asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, sweetie," Kagome answered.

"Where are you going to sleep?" the little girl asked.

"Don't worry about that," Kagome said to reassure the girl.

"Okay," Rin answered before going to sleep.

While the two girls were talking, Sesshomaru was listening and having a conversation with his beast.

' _Why does that miko and her brother confuse me?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

' **Because you want to learn more about her,'** his beast answered.

' _This Sesshomaru does not want to learn more. I just want to determine whether she is a foe or just a human with a little power.'_ Sesshomaru all but growled back.

' **Miko is good with pup. She is a good alpha,'** Sesshomarus' beast said as he saw Kagome reassure Rin and made her go to sleep.

' _Hn. She is. And she knows that she is alpha, yet lets the half-breed think he is. Why?'_

' **It be easier and less of struggle for her. Half-breed thinks the strongest alpha. If that true, than slayer be alpha,'** the beast replied.

' _Hn. GO back to your cage,'_ Sesshomaru said, effectively ending the conversation as everyone laid down to sleep except himself (and Inuyasha with Kikyo).

8888 4 hours later 8888

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone was startled awake (or attention for Sesshomaru) as a blood curdling scream was let out. Kagome looked at everyone and saw that Rin had a terrified expression on her face. Jumping up from the roots of the tree she was sleeping on, she ran straight to the now crying girl.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. What happened sweetie?" Kagome asked quietly as she tried to settle the girl down, rocking her back and forward.

"Hic…you and….sob….Lord Sessho…hic…maru were fighting….hic…Naraku and you both….sob…died…Don't leave me….hic…alone again," Rin explained while sobbing.

"Hush now little one. Lord Sesshomaru and I are still here. Plus it would take more than Naraku to kill either of us, okay?" Kagome stated with confidence.

Rin nodded after seeing Lord Sesshomaru nod his head ever so slightly.

"Do you think you can go to sleep again?" Kagome asked putting Rin in the sleeping bag.

"NO! What happens if you two disappear while Rin sleeps?!" Rin asked with a horrified expression.

"Shhh. We won't disappear. Why don't I sing you a song I wrote years ago?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Please?" Rin asked still a little frightened.

"Souta? Can you please go in my bag and grab my keys and your guitar?" Kagome asked looking at Souta with a pleading look.

"Ok. But I deserve an explanation for why you have MY guitar," Souta said while going through her bag.

"Deal," Kagome replied before seeing everyone's confused faces, except Sesshomaru who had a flash of curiousness go through his eyes.

"You'll see," was all the answer they got before Kagome and Souta sat down with their instruments on either side of Rin.

"Which song?" Souta asked.

"Rockabye," was all the answer he needed.

(Kagome **Souta** _ **Both**_ )

 **Call it love**

 **Call it mom's adoration**

 **Foundation**

 **A special bond of creation, ha**

 **For all the single mom's out there**

 **Going through frustration**

 **Sing, make them hear**

Everyone was amazed by the way the siblings could play in sync and that Souta had a great singing voice. But what they heard next amazed them even more.

She works the night, by the water

She's gone astray, so far away

From her father's daughter

She just wants a life for her baby

All on her own, no one will come

She's got to save them

Kagome had the voice of an angel. Even Souta was surprised as Kagome never sang this emotionally before. This song was his favourite, he even had Kagome sing it to him every night, but she never sang with this much emotion before.

 **Daily struggle**

She tells him 'Ohh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you love.

I'm gonna give you all of my love.

Nobody matters like you.'

 **Stay out there, stay out there**

She tells him 'your life, ain't gonna be nothing like my life.

Your gonna grow and have a good life.

I'm gonna do what I've got to do.'

 **Stay out there, stay out there**

So rockabye baby, rockabye. I'm gonna rock you.

Rockabye baby don't you cry

Somebody's got you

So rockabye baby, rockabye. I'm gonna rock you.

Rockabye baby don't you cry

Rockabye, no

 _ **Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye**_

 _ **Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh**_

 _ **Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye**_

 **Single mama, you doing out there**

 **Facing the hard life without no fear, yeah**

 **Just so you know that you really care**

 **'Cause any obstacle come you're well prepared,**

 **Oh, no**

 **No, mama, you never shed tear**

 **'Cause you have to shed things year after year**

 **And you give the youth love beyond compare, yeah**

 **You find his school fee and the bus fare, yeah**

 **Mmm, Marie, the pops' disappear**

 **In the round back can't find him nowhere**

 **Steadily you work flow, everything you know**

 **Say you nah stop no time – no time for your jear**

Now she got a six-year-old

Trying to keep him warm

Trying to keep out the cold

When he looks in her eyes

He don't know he is safe

When she says, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.

I'm gonna give you all of my love.

Nobody matters like you."

So, rockabye baby, rockabye, I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Somebody's got you

Rockabye baby, rockabye, I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

 **Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then**

Rockabye, no

 _ **Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye**_

 _ **Rockabye, yeah, oh, oh**_

 _ **Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye**_

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry**

 **Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky**

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry**

 **Angels surround you, just dry your eye**

Now she got a six-year-old

Trying to keep him warm

Trying to keep out the cold

When he looks in her eyes

He don't know he is safe when she says...

She tells him, "Ooh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love.

I'm gonna give you all of my love.

Nobody matters like you."

 **Stay out there, stay out there**

She tells him, "Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life. Stay.

You're gonna grow and have a good life.

I'm gonna do what I've got to do."

So, rockabye baby, rockabye

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

Somebody's got you

Rockabye baby, rockabye

Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye

I'm gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don't you cry

 _ **Oh-badda-bang-bang-bang, alright then**_

 _ **Rockabye**_

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry**

 **Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky. Rockabye**

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry, yeah**

 **Angels surround you, just dry your eye, yeah**

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry, no**

 **Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, oh**

 **Rockabye, don't bother cry**

 **Angels surround you, just dry your eye**

When the song finished, Shippo and Rin were asleep and the rest of the group, excluding Sesshomaru, looked stunned.

"What's wrong? And please be quiet," Kagome asked.

"Since when could you sing like that?" Sango hissed.

"Yes, lady Kagome. I too would like to know when you could sing like that," Miroku added.

"Yeah Kagome. You never sang with that much emotion before," Souta pointed out.

"I have always been able to sing like that. And it had more emotion for two reasons. 1) Rin is a little girl in this time, and 2) my time is almost up," Kagome said.

The last reason got EVERYONES attention.

"It can't be. How long do we have left?" Souta asked with a worried expression.

"What do you mean 'your time is almost up'? You're not dying yet, are you?" Sango asked with a worried expression.

"Your powers seem healthy," Miroku pointed out.

"You don't smell like death. Explain," Sesshomaru added with his eyes narrowing.

" _ **You IDIOT! Why did you tell them?"**_ Souta asked with their link.

"Ok. I am going to answer your questions in order. In four months. I'm not exactly dying, which would explain why my powers and smell if healthy, I'm just being…. Reborn," Kagome answered. "And I told them because you wanted me to start to tell them, so I'll start here. We need to go home tomorrow too please," Kagome said.

"Fine," Inuyasha spat out.

Little did they know what was going to happen tomorrow.

8888 Author's Note 8888

Hope you enjoyed, please remember to R&R. Plus the song was 'Rockabye' by Clean Bandit. Thanks.


	5. Battles with Spiders and Secrets

Battle with a Spider and Secrets

8888888888888888

Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated yet, but now I'm on school holidays so I can update more often.

By the way, I have two things to tell you all. 1. Kagomes' bag has been modified by Kagome. She made so it could fit anything and everything but it weighs the same as two year old child. 2. I CAN NOT WRITE FIGHTS! I mean, yeah I can read and copy from some fights, but I don't know how to write a fight scene. SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME!

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **'Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Kagome would have been stronger

8888 The Group 8888

Everyone was sleeping peacefully when the scent and aura of Naraku came out of nowhere. Kagome was the first to sense him. She jumped up and told everyone to prepare for a battle while packing up camp.

"Why Kagome?" Sango asked.

Only one word was needed as the demons started to smell and sense him too, "Naraku."

With that said they all ran to where he was. A meadow not 50 yards away.

When they got there, Naraku was standing at the opposite end of the meadow. When he saw them, he flashed a smirk and released a miasma. But this miasma didn't effect humans like it normally does. No, this miasma knocks out any weak demons within a 75 mile radius. Ah-un, Kilala and Jaken all were knocked unconscious at the back of the group that was protecting the kids.

Inuyasha had immediately attacked Naraku upon seeing him. Sesshomaru stood off a little further away to deal with the weaker demons while Sango and Miroku were behind Inuyasha watching his back. Kagome stayed with the kids and were firing arrow after arrow at the incoming demons. Souta was in a fighting stance so if any demons got through Kagome, he could help. Rin and Shippo just stayed behind the two siblings.

"Kukukuku. I didn't expect you to withstand my miasma Inuyasha. But then again, you are carrying Tessiaga, so it must have protected you," Naraku taunted as he sent out tentacles towards Inuyasha.

"Ha. Your miasma was weak. I withstood it on my own strength. Unlike you who needs the Shikon Jewel and thousands of demons," Inuyasha spat back.

If the others were paying more attention to their surroundings, they would sense two different groups in the trees. To the left of Naraku, Kohaku, Kana and Kagura were hiding in the trees waiting for a signal. To the right of Naraku stood Kikyo with her arrow pointed at none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

Just before she fired her arrow, Kagome sensed her, gave Souta a dagger and ran ten metres to the back left of Sesshomaru and fired an arrow to intercept Kikyos', before turning back to see the kids being grabbed by Narakus' incarnations and Kohaku who came out as soon as Kagome left them.

"SHIPPO! SOUTA! RIN!" was heard by all those fighting and made the demon lord angry. He slaughter the rest of the demons and decapitated the laughing Naraku puppet. Sesshomaru then ran to where the kids were and grabbed Kagome by the neck and pinned her to a tree. The others saw this and ran to help her.

Kagome felt her body slam into a tree while a hand was around her neck. She looked up and saw that Sesshomarus' eyes were pure blood red, his beast was loose. She was the others headed towards her and stopped them. Then she looked down from the demon lord and tilted her head to the side to reveal her neck and whimpered, a submission position.

Sesshomaru only saw red, then he heard a whimper and saw Kagome in a submission position. He was still angry and growled lowly at her. When he sensed her group coming closer he growled louder at them.

Kagome, after hearing the growling, decided to do the ultimate submission gesture. She stretched her back so she could reach his chin, and she licked his chin.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement. He felt Kagome lick his chin in the ultimate submission gesture. He locked his beast away again and loosened his hold on her throat a little.

The others watched as Kagome submitted to Sesshomaru in shock. She showed her neck then licked his chin. Inuyasha didn't know what it meant, but it seemed to calm his half-brother down.

"Never forget how your alpha is," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course milord," Kagome replied.

"Now, why was Rin kidnapped?" Sesshomaru asked as he released her.

By now everyone was gathering around the two to try and find out what happened.

"Okay. While everyone was fighting, I felt Kikyo and saw that she was going to shoot an arrow with some sort of dark magic at Lord Sesshomaru. So I gave Souta a dagger and ran near Sesshomaru do shoot an arrow to intercept her arrow. When I turned around, Kagura had the kids on her feather," Kagome explained.

"No way! Kikyo wouldn't do that, plus you're too weak to sense anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

' _So it was that clay pot that tried to kill me, and the miko protected me.'_ "If she's too weak to sense anything, half-breed, than how does she sense the jewel shards?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stayed quiet but still replied with is signature 'Keh'. Than Miroku step towards Kagome with a questioning look.

"That also raises the question of how you were able to sense Naraku before Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome, would you like to explain that?" Miroku asked, causing everyone, including Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, to look at her for another explanation.

' _Crap! Damn you Miroku! What to say?'_ Kagome thought as she had a blank mask on her face.

"Yeah Kagome. I was wondering that this morning," Sango came in with a suspicious look on her face.

"Umm. Well, you see, um, I sensed a lot of defiled jewel shards and we only know one person with a lot of defiled jewel shards," Kagome quickly explained.

"Okay. Well anyway, we best be going to Narakus' castle," Miroku piped in before any more questions could be asked.

Inuyasha instantly went north, following the last rumour they heard with everyone except Sesshomaru, who was heading south for some reason, and Kagome following behind.

"Kagome, why aren't you following? Don't you want to save your brother, son and Rin?" Sango asked once she saw that Kagome hadn't moved.

"Yes I do but you're all going the wrong way," Kagome replied.

Everyone stopped to look at her like she had grown a second head, except Sesshomaru who just had a flash of curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean wench? The rumour said that there was a miasma in the north. What are you blabbering about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I felt the half-breed go south, so way would I be wrong? Even his incarnations headed south," Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Trust me. He is in the western lands 200 miles away from the western palace," Kagome said.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru replied with a freezing hell over glare.

"What makes you say that Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Sigh "I know this because I have always known where Narakus' castle was," Kagome explained.

"WHAT?! Why the HELL do you know?!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, some of us have sensitive hearing you know," Kagome said covering her ears.

"I DON"T GIVE A FUCK! WHY DO YOU KNOW WHERE NARAKUS' CASTLE IS WENCH?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I have always known. The moment I first saw him I was able to determine the general area, but when I shot him, I was able to tell where exactly he was," Kagome explained through clenched teeth, wanting to rip out someone's vocal cords.

"Why didn't you tell us then? He could have been killed by now and we wouldn't have to of done this for 5 years," Inuyasha snapped.

"Because! If I had told you, would you be as strong as you are now?! NO! If I told you, you wouldn't have the adamant barrage, the backlash wave, the red Tessaiga or the Meidō Zangetsuha? Would Sango be as strong as she is now? Would Miroku slowly learn to control his 'wandering' hand? Would Sesshomaru finally learn the lesson his father wanted him to learn, or start to care for humans, or even stop going after Tessaiga?" Kagome asked the group.

"No we wouldn't. So you mean you kept quiet about this so we could get stronger and learn important lessons?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I did," Kagome replied.

"You still should have told us," Inuyasha said before he was sat for his stupidity.

"What do you mean the lesson my father wanted me to learn?" Sesshomaru asked with such coldness that everyone wanted to hear the answer.

Kagomes eyes widened once she realized what she just said and could only say "Fuck."

"Explain now wench," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Umm. I wasn't supposed to say that. Crap. I'm a fucking retard. I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry, but that is a secret that I must keep for a little while longer. Just until I know it's safe for us," Kagome vaguely explained after her little rant.

"This Sesshomaru shall find out soon," he promised.

' _ **KAGOME! He's attacking us! Can I take off my bracelet?!'**_ Souta asked through their telepathic connection.

"NO! Don't, we're on our way now," Kagome accidently answered out loud.

"Don't what Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Not now. We have to go. NOW! Naraku is attacking the kids," Kagome said as she quickly woke Ah-Un and Kilala. "Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha on Kilala. Sesshomaru can you please use your cloud while I ride on Ah-Un?" Kagome asked.

"What?! Why do I have to ride on that cat?" Inuyasha asked pissed off.

"Because Naraku is attacking the kids and you're not fast enough. Kilala, please use the speed you were taught many years ago," Kagome pleaded.

"I am fast enough. I was always able to out run that cat," Inuyasha boasted.

"1, she wasn't using her full speed and 2, I don't care," Kagome replied before looking to Sesshomaru. "Can I please use Ah-U?"

"If he lets you," Sesshomaru replied.

' _ **Princess Kagome?'**_ Kilala asked through her old telepathic connection she and the princess used to share.

"Yes, it's me Kilala. I have returned but you can't tell anyone yet. And Sango is your mistress now," Kagome said as Kilala gave her one big hug in her full form.

' _ **Ah-Un,'**_ Kagome said between her and Ah-Uns' connection.

Ah-Un shot up once he heard that and ran towards Kagome, giving her one big hug.

' _ **Princess, we missed you,'**_ Ah-Un said with their connection.

' _ **Yes. I missed you two as well. Do you think you can give me a ride to Rin please?'**_ Kagome asked

' _ **Yes, of course. You can ride us whenever you want,'**_ the dragon replied.

"Thank you," Kagome said before climbing on him.

"Let's go," Kagome said as they headed to the western palace at top speed. _'Please be okay.'_

8888888888888888

Thank you all for reading. Please review and remember flames are welcome. If I spelt anything wrong please tell me. I will be updating a lot more often since its holidays too. Thank you. P.S Next chapter will be about Souta, Shippo and Rin.


	6. Through the Eyes of a Child

Through the Eyes of a Child

8888888888888888

So Sorry. I had a major case of writers block and only just managed to break through.

This chapter is based on the children but I'm going to have it in Souta's POV, not everyone's.

' _Thoughts'_ "Speaking" **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or I would not be able to keep up with the deadlines.

On with the story!

8888 The Battle Souta's POV 8888

I watch as everyone gets into battle positions and how Kagome stays near us to protect us. Jaken, Ah-un and Kilala are all unconscious from the smoke Naraku unleashed. With a mighty roar from Inuyasha the battle had begun. I make a quick decision when I see that Kagome is protecting us with only her bow and arrows to stand slightly behind her and help protect Rin and Shippo.

Kagome must have sensed something as she handed me a dagger. I watched her run for Lord Sesshomaru before I feel the wind pick me and the other children up. Turning around, I see a human boy around my age, a strange demoness with a fan and a small white demoness holding a mirror. As the clearing left our site I heard Kagome scream for us.

I watched as we headed south for a few minutes before heading west

8888 Naraku's Castle 8888

We arrived at a strange and dark castle that looks like it could collapse at any second.

The demoness through to the floor in what looked to be the throne room, where a man with terrifyingly dark _fake_ powers in a white baboon pelt sat and I assumed he was Naraku.

"I see there are now three children in that idiotic group. Kagura, who is the human boy?" Naraku asked the demoness with the fan.

"I believe his name to be Souta, and someone important to the miko," Kagura replied in a monotone.

"Hmm. Someone important? Boy, who are you to the miko Kagome?" Naraku asked, now turning to me.

"I am Souta younger brother to Kagome," I replied with a mask on similar to Sesshomarus.

"Kukukuku. And what perfect bait. I think it's time I play with the things that the demon lord and miko hold dear. Now you kids sit back and let me ATTACK YOU!" Naraku said as he slowly started to walk to us before shooting a tentacle at us.

I jumped in front of Shippo and Rin with the dagger Kagome gave me a deflected the blow before cutting the tentacle off.

"Hmm. It seems I underestimated you boy. I didn't think that you knew how to hold a weapon. Kukukuku, this will be fun," Naraku proclaimed before sending many more tentacles at once.

There were too many for me to deflect, so I stood in front of the others and deflected as many of the blows as I could, letting the others hit my body instead of the children's. I then opened up my mental link with Kagome.

" _ **KAGOME! He's attacking us! Can I take off my bracelet?!"**_ I scream through the connection that Naraku didn't seem too noticed.

" _ **NO! Don't, we're on our way now,"**_ Kagome answered.

' _Please be quick,"_ I think as Naraku sends more at us.

A few minutes later, I can tell Naraku is getting impatient as he throws my dagger across the room. I quickly jump on top of Rin and Shippo to protect them as much as I can.

"Kukukuku, it seems like you're out of options. Now take your beating like a good boy," Naraku said as he sent out more of his tentacles.

Right before the tentacles hit me, I feel Kagome's power cover us with a barrier.

 **BOOOOM!**

A loud explosion is then heard before I look up and she my big sister there.

"Ka…go…me…" was the last thing I said or remembered before black took over.

888888888888888888

Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading too. I appreciate all the favourites and following you guys have been doing too. Please R&R and remember, flames and criticism is fine by me. I'll try and write faster, but the next chapter should come fairly quickly as I have already started planning what happens next.


	7. Don't Mess with Family

Don't Mess with Family

888888888888888

Hey guys, school is a bitch, and it's so hard to find time to just relax or write. Well, as you all read in the previous chapter, Kagome and the group come in time. However, I'm going to start this one with them flying towards Naraku's castle. Please remember I CAN NOT write fight scenes very well so please forgive me if it's shitty.

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it would suck as I can't draw if my life depended on it. ENJOY!

8888 The Group 8888

If a human were to look up, they would see a white, green and cream coloured streaks going overhead.

Kagome was hanging on to Ah-Un trying to stay on and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha looked shocked that Kilala could go that fast. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised as well, but a little more surprised that Ah-Un seemed to recognise the miko.

' _How is it that the miko knows Ah-Un and can seemingly communicate with him, yet the first time I saw her meet him was when she looked after Rin,'_ Sesshomaru was thinking before he was pulled out of his thoughts by the slayers questions.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango yelled over the wind.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied, a little wary of the questions to come.

"How did you know Kilala could go this fast when I didn't? And how did you communicate with Ah-Un and her?" Sango asked with a perplexed look on her face. Miroku, actually keeping his hands to himself, had the same facial expression.

"Um, well you see. Kilala, being one of the last of her kind, had to learn to protect herself. So if flying away from a powerful predator means survival, she would have to learn to go extremely fast so the predator didn't follow. Right?" Kagome answered using logic.

"True, and how did you communicate with the two demons Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I will have to answer that another time. We're here," and true to her word, they could feel Naraku's miasma and barrier.

Sesshomaru was pissed that the half-breed was able to go into HIS lands and hide from him.

Kagome pulled out an arrow from her quiver and aimed for a certain spot in the barrier.

"Inuyasha. Don't use the Tessiaga, the building is too unstable and the kids are in there," Kagome instructed.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's response, but he still put the Tessiaga away.

"Ah-Un. Can you please use your lightning strike as soon as I fire my arrow? Don't worry about the kids, they will be safe," Kagome said once she saw he was reluctant.

Once Kagome saw him nod his head, she poured in her rekki to the arrow before firing. Once the arrow hit the barrier, she put a barrier of her own around the kids. Ah-Un fired his lightning strike as soon as the arrow left Kagome's bow.

To say the others were shocked would be an understatement. Not only did she take down Naraku's barrier with one arrow, but she knew about the dragon's attack and used it to blast a hole so they could get in. She also put up a barrier strong enough to stop the blast or castle from harming the children.

Once the blast hit the castle, everyone flew in. Kagome was the first one to spot the children and ran over to them. She heard Souta briefly calling her name in relief and ran as fast as a human could run.

She got to the children just as Inuyasha flew at a smiling Naraku. Kagome saw that Souta had many wounds and that the dagger was far away from him. She could also tell that he protected the children with his own body. She was already pissed but this set her temper on fire.

Inuyasha took one look at Naraku and attacked, not caring about the children. Sango and Miroku stood a few metres in front of Kagome to help protect her while she looked over the children. Sesshomaru looked to the children, saw them in the care of the miko and helped Inuyasha in the fight with Naraku. However, before he could try and get a strike in, he stopped from a scream that promised pain and a slow death.

"NARAKU!" was screamed and stopped all those who were fighting. When they turn around to look at who screamed, they all froze.

There was Kagome, her eyes a brighter blue than normal and her powers flaring around her looking like she came from hell and heaven, hell bent on killing the half-breed.

Kagome could only see blue. He harmed her brother and tried to harm her kids. He will die.

"NARAKU! I can't believe that you would do something like this! For every mark I find on these children, a day of torture will await you. And I've already seen more than 15," Kagome said as she slowly made her way closer to the half-breed who looked like he wanted to run or piss himself.

Everyone, even Sesshomaru, was shocked at how pissed she looked and how powerful she was. As she moved forward, the all moved out of her way.

"But I won't harm you today. No, Naraku, I will get you when you let your guard down," Kagome promised as she got closer.

"Kukukuku, you think you can harm me. You're only a reincarnation who can't control your powers. But if you want me to attack you, you just had to ask," Naraku said with fake confidence and attacked her with his tentacles.

Kagome saw this coming and smirked before she moved easily to the side and dodged the attack. As soon as she dodged the tentacles, she poured her rekki into her hands and formed a sphere. She sent another smirk to Naraku before throwing her power at him.

The others watched in shock horror as the little miko sent a _small_ energy ball and _obliterated_ over half the half-breed known as Naraku. They all heard Naraku's scream of pain and flinched. Then the miko's power died down as soon as Naraku left the castle in his cloud of miasma. No one followed him, they were too busy watching the miko.

Kagome calmed down as soon as she saw Naraku leave. She then turned to help the children. "Any and all questions will have to wait until we get somewhere safer and I have made sure the kids are ok, alright?" Kagome said as she walked over to Ah-Un and Kilala.

The others watched silently to make sure SHE was ok.

"Ah-Un, can you please carry Rin and Souta with me? And Kilala, can you carry Miroku, Sango and Shippo?" Kagome asked in a tired but pleading voice.

' _ **Yes, that is fine by me, Princess,'**_ Ah-Un replied instantly. Kagome nodded her thanks before turning to look at Kilala.

' _ **I will carry them. I could even carry Inuyasha if you wish me,'**_ Kilala agreed.

Kagome laughed a little, making everyone wonder what and how they were talking about.

"Don't worry. You won't have to carry Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure he wants to run anyway, plus I won't let you exhaust yourself," Kagome said with little humour in her voice.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said as he suddenly was towering over her.

"Rin is ok. She just passed out from fright. If you want me to look over her, then we will have to leave. And any more questions will have to wait," Kagome said to the demon lord behind her.

' _Fine, if that's the way she wants it, so be it,'_ "Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here," Kagome said as she jumped on Ah-Un.

The others followed, all with questions floating in their heads.

8888888888888888

Thank you all so much for all the followers and favourites. I'll be trying my hardest to update, but I think I might do one every Wednesday and Saturday if that's ok (please tell me what you think). Please review and always remember that flames are welcome. Thank you all again so much.


	8. A Hut and Snake

A Hut and Snake

8888888888888888

I am so so so sorry that I haven't posted the last week and a half. Exams had me stressed and I couldn't think about what was happening. But I promise that from now on, I will post every Wednesday and Saturday or Sunday. Well, enough apologizing for now. Kagome and her group, as well as Sesshomaru's, are flying away from Naraku's Castle (north-east), all with questions in their heads. Be warned I can't describe things!

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or it would be like this. Enjoy!

88888888888888888

The fight was silent. Not a word was spoken, everyone was too caught up with their questions. Kagome didn't mind though. She needed the silence so she could keep an eye on the kids. She felt that something was wrong, but she couldn't think what.

Sango was thinking of how powerful Kagome was. She was trying to figure out how well she could fight and why her eyes turned purple for a few seconds.

Miroku was think along the same lines. But he wanted to know what was with the barrier on her powers.

Inuyasha was only thinking of how strong Kagome was and not telling him. And how pissed Kikyo will be when he's late.

Sesshomaru's mind and beast were in a turmoil though.

' _Why is the miko hiding such raw power from everyone? And why did she go crazy like a bitch would when she saw how bad the children were.'_

' **She was extremely beautiful when she looked like that,'** Sesshomaru's beast added.

' _No. Not now. Actually, did you recognise her power?'_ Sesshomaru asked his beast.

' **Yes. It felt faintly familiar. But I don't remember. Almost like I felt it when we were a pup,'** the beast answered.

' _Yes, it does. Now go back in your cage. The miko is a human. A human that is an enigma,'_ Sesshomaru growled at his beast.

' **Fine, fine. But I'll be back sooner or later,'** the beast promised as it faded into the back of Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru was about to continue until he heard Kagome shout out.

"Shit!" Kagome yelled when she found out what was wrong.

"Kagome? What's wro…?" Sango said before she was cut off.

"Naraku put miasma into Souta. Kilala!" Kagome called out.

' _ **Yes Princess?'**_ Kilala asked a little shakily.

"We need to get to my hut. The one that no one knows about," Kagome said.

"WHAT! You don't have a hut wench," Inuyasha screamed from where he was running.

"I don't have time to explain right now," Kagome said with a sigh.

' _ **But Princess. You said not to unless…'**_ Kilala started.

"Unless it was an emergency, I know," Kagome finished. "But this is an emergency."

' _ **Understood,'**_ Kilala said as she turned more to the east and sped up.

"Kagome. You never told us you had a hut somewhere away from the village," Sango stated, obviously looking for an explanation.

"I built it three years ago. Remember when Inuyasha pushed me so far I took Kilala for three weeks?" Kagome asked. When she saw everyone nod, she continued, "Well, we found the perfect clearing for a hut. So we built a hut. It would be there in case of emergencies. Like Inuyasha's human night or something like that," Kagome answered as they reached a part of the forest that had a river that was surround by trees. "We're here."

"There's no hut here wench. Plus it's all trees and a river," Inuyasha pointed out with a smug look on his face.

Kagome, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face, replied, "Of course. I'm just going to leave my hut out in the open, with nothing to protect it and all my stuff from thieves. That's right Inuyasha. I'm that stupid."

"Keh. Kikyo is soo much smarter than you and she wouldn't say something like that to me," Inuyasha replied before unsheathing Tetssaiga.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked with a powerful glare.

"Keh. I'm taking down your weak ass barrier. What else?" He replied before attempting to swing the sword.

"SIT! I will not let you destroy my house Inuyasha," Kagome said before she quickly got of Ah-Un and grabbed Souta.

"Ka…go…me…hur…ts…" Souta murmured before passing out.

"Crap," was all they heard before they saw a clearing with a beautiful hut. "Go make yourselves at home."

The hut was big but simple. There was a beautiful field of flowers in the front and an herb garden in the back. The hut itself had six bedrooms, a lounge room big enough for Kilala to be in her full size and everyone else have their own personal space and for a fire in the middle. The kitchen had all of Kagome's strange future stuff and some from here. All in all, the house was big and perfect.

"Kagome?" Sango called from the lounge room.

"I'm in the sick room," Kagome called back.

"You have a sick room too Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Down the hall. Last room on the left," Kagome replied.

"How is Souta?" Sango asked once she got over the fact that the sick room could hold three beds and draws as well as herbal remedies.

"He'll be ok in a few days. The miasma was in his system for a while," Kagome replied.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome replied.

"Where will Ah-Un be put?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will you have to put him in the lounge room Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, he can go in the stables out the back," Kagome calmly replied.

"STABLES!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Yes. There are stables. You haven't looked around a lot have you?" Kagome questioned.

"N-no. But how and why do you have so much room here?" Sango asked as Kagome led them out the back.

"I come here a lot more than you think. Plus it's good to have extra room in case something happens," Kagome explained as they walked past the herb farm to a stable that could fit four Ah-Uns.

"Where did you get the money and land rights for all this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have my ways. And there nothing like what Miroku does," Kagome answered.

"Hn," he replied.

"Well, I'm going to go hunting for some food. I'll be back soon," Kagome said before walking away.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said.

"I will answer all questions when I get back and we have all fed," Kagome replied as she kept walking.

8888 Inuyasha 8888

When everyone went into the hut, Inuyasha ran towards where Kikyo was. He arrived and knew exactly what was coming.

"Inuyasha. You're late," Kikyo said in a cold and dead voice.

"I'm sorry. The bitch made everyone turn around," Inuyasha replied.

"Well then, should we just kill the bitch then?" Kikyo asked in a softer tone.

"Not yet. If we do it too early, they will all get suspicious," Inuyasha replied before stealing Kikyo's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Then we will kill her in four weeks," Kikyo said before Inuyasha continued.

"Ok," Inuyasha said before all communications stopped.

8888 Kagome 8888

Kagome had travelled a few kilometres away from the hut, confident that someone would stay. She had her bow strapped on her back with her quiver. In her hands, she had three rabbits skinned and a deer in her other hand. She was walking back when she felt Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala coming.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo said he felt something strange near you so we came to check up on you Lady Kagome," Miroku explained.

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said when Kagome turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, guys, as you can see. I'm perfect…" Kagome said before she stopped mid-sentence.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Did you leave Souta on his own?" Kagome asked with panic in her voice and eyes.

"No he's with Ah-Un," Sango said.

"KILALA!" Kagome yelled before running back to the hut, dropping her catch.

"KAGOME! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sango yelled before she disappeared.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru when she saw he wasn't there.

"Miroku. We have to get back quickly," Sango said with panic and dread in her voice.

"Let's go," Miroku said as they started to run.

8888 Kagome 8888

"Hurry Kilala! God, why was I so stupid to not tell them to stay with him?" Kagome mumbled.

' _ **Princess, what's wrong?'**_ Kilala asked.

"Someone's poisoning Souta," Kagome growled out.

After hearing that, Kilala sped up as quickly as she could. When they arrived there wasn't anything out of place but Kagome still grabbed her hidden dagger from her boot and ran into the hut.

"Leave Souta alone!" She yelled as she swiped at the snake demon that was hovering over Souta. By this time Sesshomaru was standing outside the door way.

"Now why would I do ssssssomething like that?" the snake asked.

"Because you will die," Kagome said as she started to growl.

"Too bad. I wasssss payed handssssomely to kill him and hissss sssisssster," the snake said with a smirk.

Before the snake knew what hit him, he was pinned against the wall with a knife against his neck. When he looked up, he saw glowing purple eyes that looked like a glowing purple fire.

"Who hired you?" Kagome asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Why ssssshould I tell you?" the snake asked, but his voice was shaky.

"If you don't tell me then I guess you are useless," Kagome said before she made a move to cut his head off.

"WAIT! HE SSSSSAID HISSSSS NAME WASSSS HIKUBA!" the snake shouted.

"Damn. Was there anyone else?" Kagome asked, pushing the blade closer to his neck.

"It wasssss a group of five demonssssss. Hikuba wassssss the only one that ssssssaid anything, but I can tell you what demonsssssss the othersssssss were," he answered quietly and quickly.

"Well," Kagome said calmly.

"There was two neko demons, two bird demons and Hikuba the inu demon," the snake said, slowly calming down.

"Thank you so much," Kagome said sweetly before killing the snake. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Miko," Sesshomaru said in a threatening tone.

"Not now! I have to save Souta and figure out what we're going to do next," Kagome snapped as Sango and Miroku entered the door.

"Kagome?" Sango said as she watched her friend kneel beside the boy and put her mouth over his.

Kagome put her mouth over Souta's and sucked. They all watched as a green and purple liquid exited Souta's mouth and entered Kagome's. They heard Kagome cough and saw her wipe some blood from the corner of her mouth. Then they watched as Souta woke up.

"Kagome you didn't did you?" Souta asked with worry.

"Cough… What do you think squirt? Cough…" Kagome said while finishing her coughing fit.

"You IDOIT! Do you know how dangerous that is? And why do I smell dead snake?" Souta asked.

"Number one. You can't call me an idiot when I remember my weapons. Number two. Yes, I know how dangerous that is, but I've had soo much worse and you know it. Number three. I killed a snake demon that thought it could poison you," Kagome explained.

"Why was the snake demon trying to kill me?" Souta asked.

"One word. Hikuba," Kagome said.

They all watched Souta pale before he started to scream, "NO! NO! HE CAN'T BE! No. Not again! Why? I thought they all would have died by now," Souta kept mumbling to himself.

Kagome slapped him and he shut up. "Now that you are done. The two neko's and the two bird demon's are with him too," Kagome said.

"No. Why?" Souta asked pitifully.

"This is why I said you couldn't come back till I made sure it was safe. We're going to have to gather all my friends and allies. But first, I think we have some questions to answer. But no telling them certain things, I'll tell you if you can't," Kagome said before they were bombarded with questions.

8888888888888888

Thank you all so much for reading. I made it a little longer as an apology. So people are after Kagome and Souta. Kikyo and Inuyasha are going to kill Kagome. What is Naraku doing and who are these demons? You'll have to keep reading and reviewing. If anyone wants to flame me with mistakes, go for it. I accept all types of comments the nice and the flames. So please review. ;) I'll update again on Sunday.


	9. Questions And Answers

Questions and Answers

8888888888888888

Hello. I am so very sorry. I had more exams and assessments to do as well as to try and figure out what would happen in this chapter. So a quick recap, Inuyasha and Kikyo are planning on killing Kagome in four weeks' time, Souta was poisoned and Kagome sucked the poison out, some demons are after Souta and Kagome and Sango and Miroku are asking Kagome and Souta questions. Please Enjoy!

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

Disclaimer: Very fortunately for me (however unfortunately), I do NOT own Inuyasha.

8888888888888888

Sango and Miroku were firing question after question so quickly that even Sesshomaru's head was spinning. Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome with a curious and calculative eyes. Having enough of Sango and Miroku not listening to her, Kagome screamed the one thing that would get everyone's attention.

"NARAKU!"

Everyone except Souta jumped up to get their weapons. They were looking around ready for battle when Souta and Kagome started to laugh really hard. They were given strange looks, causing them to laugh harder.

"Hahaha. I only screamed Naraku to get your attention. Hahaha, I didn't expect you all to jump up into fighting stances," Kagome said around her laughs.

When all the laughing and most of the glares were over and done with, Kagome and Souta got serious again.

"Ok. One at a time, ask your questions."

"Are you still Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm still Kagome," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Where did you learn to control your powers?" Miroku asked next.

"When did I use my powers?" Kagome asked back, a little confused on when this happened.

"When you saw that Naraku had hurt the kids and you promised, no swore, that however many scratches you found on them would be how many days of torture he would suffer. Then when he was going to escape, you threw a tiny ball of pure miko energy," Miroku explained.

"Ah. Well, I've always been able to control my powers to some point. But when I'm really angry, or am trying to protect something that I see in my pack, I have a lot more control," Kagome explained.

"That also brings up the question of since when could you dodge," Sango stated.

"She can fight too. Really well," Souta piped in with a proud look in his eyes.

"When I said that Souta could fight quite well, I didn't say anything about myself, I just let you assume. When Inuyasha said that I was weak due to someone younger than me could fight, I just let him assume, even though when you assume it's supposed to make an ass out of you and me," Kagome said.

"Why would you let us assume Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Because then Naraku would think that I'm weak, try to kidnap me, then I would either lead you all there or kill him myself," Kagome said.

"Would that even work?" Miroku asked.

"The amount of times we had to do this, yes it does work," Souta answered with a glare.

"Okay? Why did your eyes turn purple?" Sango asked.

"Umm. How to explain this one? Well, you know how a demon has a beast?" Kagome asked seeing everyone nod, "Well, my powers have grown so much that they formed their own conscious. It's almost like a demons beast. So if I were to lose consciousness on the battle field and am still in danger, my powers will take over my body, defeat the enemy and, or run," Kagome explained.

Everyone seemed content until Sesshomaru asked a question they had forgotten. "How can you communicate with Ah-Un and the fire cat?"

"Umm. Should we tell them?" Kagome asked, turning to Souta.

"Umm. As long as they don't tell Inuyasha and don't try and kill us, okay. I see no problem with it," Souta replied with a thoughtful expression.

"I do," Kagome mumbled. "Well, Souta and I have powers that allow us to enter someone's' mind. We use it to speak with each other if we're too far away or if we want to keep something a secret. I can also use it to talk to demons that can't speak the human language," Kagome explained.

"You mean to tell us, that you can read our minds?" Miroku asked with a pale face.

"Yes. And this is for all those thoughts I had to sit through. *SLAP.* You have no mind barriers and are way too loud that it was hard to block out," Kagome said. "Sango actually has a decent mind barrier up."

"What about Sesshomaru's mind?" Sango asked, giving Miroku a glare.

"I don't want to try. Too much energy trying to not get caught in a mental trap, plus he would know someone's there," Kagome explained.

"Hn, and how would you know that?" Sesshomaru asked with a dark stare.

"Easy. Being a strong demon, and a lord, you would have to have a strong mental barrier so no one could get in and try to do things," Kagome explained with a blank face.

"So then is everyone one…COUGH COUGH COUGH!" Kagome started before a bad coughing fit started.

"Kagome!" Everyone, except Sesshomaru, yelled.

"I'm COUGH fine cough COUGH," Kagome said, "It's just the poison kicking in. I managed to purify the miasma so I'm in no danger. The poisons just strong," Kagome quickly explained before another coughing fit came.

"What about all that other poison in your body?! They said that if one more strong poison went into your system, you would die!" Souta screamed, fear clearly in his face and eyes.

"I'll be fine. Cough. Actually, remember how when I first came back through the well and told you that I was almost killed by Sesshomaru's toxin?" Kagome asked, calming down from her coughing fits.

"Yeah, how could I forget? I was worried I was going to lose you here," Souta replied.

"Well, Sesshomaru's toxin went into my system and destroyed all the other poisons. Plus this isn't the first time I've been poisoned here. Sesshomaru's poison is still within my system so it destroys any and all other poisons. In reality, I owe Sesshomaru a life debt," Kagome explained.

"What?" Souta asked looking shock.

' _So that's why the miko doesn't let Inuyasha fight me so often and why she gave me back my arm,'_ Sesshomaru thought. (Yes, he has both his arms! Sue me! (please don't)

"Hey. Has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Shippo asked after taking everything in.

"He's with Kikyo," Kagome said almost immediately. "He ran off to her once we all entered the hut."

"Are you ok?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome replied.

"Well, every time Inuyasha goes off to Kikyo, you cry. Well that hasn't happen for a year or two," Sango answered, looking for an elaboration.

"I'll explain that later," Kagome promised.

8888 Inuyasha 8888

Kikyo and Inuyasha were resting after certain activities (coughslutcough).

"So, Inuyasha, what is Kagome planning at the moment?" Kikyo asked.

"Hmm. She wants to kill Naraku, I'm pretty sure she wants to make Sesshomaru join my pack too. Other than that, no clue," Inuyasha answered.

"Remember, we kill her in four weeks. Whether you're ready or not. I want to live and be your mate," Kikyo finished in such a sweet tone that it would make anyone vomit.

"Promise," Inuyasha replied before getting back to other things.

8888 Sesshomaru 8888

' _So she can use telepathic powers, her miko powers have formed their own conscious and she owes me a life debt. She is still an enigma though. How much poison has she lived with? Why does she feel familiar and why would she have cried for three or four years because Inuyasha went with a clay pot bitch?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself. _'And why do I even care about this human girl?'_

' **She is not a girl. And care because she feels like we know her and you can't kill a dogs curiosity,'** his beast replied.

' _Not you. Go back to your cage!"_ Sesshomaru growled.

' **Why? I want to try and figure her out too. Plus, she smells strange. And it's not a female in heat strange,'** the beast stated.

' _I'm going to stay on guard,'_ Sesshomaru said before going to stand up.

"You don't need to be on guard. My barriers up and no one can get in," Kagome said as she went to one of the bedrooms.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, mental strengthening his mental barriers.

"I wasn't in your mind. I was just telling you before I go to bed so if you leave you will know that you will have to stay out there for the rest of the night. You can use one of the spare bedrooms. Good night my lord," Kagome said before bowing and walking off to bed.

' _Strange human indeed,_ ' Sesshomaru thought before looking for somewhere to bath.

He walked around until he found two doors that he hadn't been in yet. He opened the door on the right and saw that it was a good size library with chairs and what looked like a chair yet wasn't (bean bags ). The door on the left lead to a hot spring.

The hot spring was the size of the stables ( _'how did she find all this and own it?_ ) and had water coming through a horizontal crack in the wall continuously, acting like a waterfall.

Sesshomaru liked it and made a mental note to compliment Kagome on it while he took his bath/ shower. Once he got dressed, he found an empty bedroom and laid on the bed. He laid there for a few hours than fell asleep for the first time in two months.

8888888888888888

Thanks so much for the support from all the reviews. I will accept anything and everything. I will try my best to update soon. Maybe even later today. Enjoy and review please.


	10. The Morning After

The Morning After

8888888888888888

Hello. Sorry again for not updating, I'm trying to update at least once a week. But on a happier note, WOW, I'm up to my 10th chapter. Never thought I would make it this far. This is thanks to everyone's encouragements. Now to quickly recap: Everyone has asked Kagome questions and they have learned that Souta and she can enter people's minds, are both excellent fighters and Kagome's powers have their own conscious. Kikyo is trying to get information on the group and her and Inuyasha are still planning on killing Kagome. Sesshomaru is still trying to figure out the secret of the miko, Kagome and he likes her bathroom! ENJOY!

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

8888888888888888

The sunrise the next morning was quite beautiful and seemed to hold many secrets. The occupants of a certain hut (or house/ mansion) were slowly rising, not quite yet ready to give up the bliss of dreams. The first one up was the demon lord known as Lord Sesshomaru, followed shortly by the Higurashi siblings.

Kagome yarned and stretched as she made her way silently to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she saw her brother sitting at one of the stools looking half asleep. She giggled as she went into the cupboards to grab stuff.

"You tired squirt?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"Shut the fuck up," Souta growled back as he grabbed his head.

"Haha. Don't worry. I have just the solution," Kagome replied as she put a kettle over the fire with some water in it. Next she grabbed one of the frying pans. She went into what looked like a hole in the wall but turned out to be like a fridge. She pulled out some eggs and bacon.

"Here squirt," Kagome said as she handed the boy a mug.

"Oh my god, yes. Coffee. Thank you," Souta said as he sipped at his coffee.

By this time, Sesshomaru was in the door way watching the two interact. He was quite confused on what the boy was drinking but decided to leave it be as the other two humans began to enter.

"Mmm. That smells good," Miroku said as he sat down.

"What is it?" Sango asked as Kagome handed the two some mugs with coffee in it.

"Well, I'm cooking bacon and eggs and you guys are drinking coffee," Kagome answered as she put more bacon and eggs in the frying pan.

"Coffee?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Just be quiet and drink. No more questions," Souta said as he continued drinking his.

Sango was the first to take a drink and immediately went hype.

"Oh my god. What is this? Hehehe. I think I might have to spar after this," Sango said with diluted eyes.

Miroku, not wanting to see what he's missing, took a mouthful and surprisingly went to being peaceful and awake. "Hmm. This is good."

"Glad you two like it. I might have put too much sugar in Sango's but oh well. Do you wish to join us Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she was putting the Bacon and eggs on separate plates for everyone.

"Hn," was the reply as he came out of the shadows, scarring Sango and Miroku.

"Well dig in guys. Then I need to talk to you," Kagome said sitting and waiting.

Sesshomaru saw that everyone was waiting and was a little confused. He took a bite of the food and deemed it quite nice though. When he looked up, he saw that everyone else was eating now.

' _So they do have manners. And while I look, they are sitting like they would in my palace or in this case, like a pack,'_ Sesshomaru said as he noticed where everyone was sitting. Kagome was on his right, Sango to her right with Miroku after her, and Souta was opposite Miroku (So it went Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Souta and two empty seats).

Halfway through the meal, Rin and Shippo came in rubbing their eyes. Kagome stood up and directed the kids where to sit and retrieved them some hot chocolate (Now the order is the same but it goes Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Souta, Shippo, and Rin. With Rin to Sesshomaru's left).

"You didn't give them coffee did you Kagome?" Souta asked.

"No. Just some hot chocolate," Kagome replied.

"You know they're going to be hyperactive now, don't you?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, but I have enough space for them and you to play," Kagome said as she finished, having taken the least.

"Fine," Souta said with a sigh.

"What did you say you wanted to talk to us for?" Sango asked as she too finished her breakfast.

"You all remember what I told you last night, yes?" when everyone nodded she continued, "I don't want anyone to tell Inuyasha please," Kagome pleaded.

"Yeah. Please, that won't be pretty," Souta added.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Well, knowing Inuyasha, he would throw a big tantrum plus there is something that you may have figured out but there is more. Shippo, Rin. Would you two like to go take Ah-Un out into the fields?" Kagome asked the kids.

"Yes!" they yell before running off to get Ah-Un.

"Ow," Kagome said as her ears continued to ring before continuing with her conversation. "Well, as we all have figured, Kikyo is Naraku's slut," Kagome continued.

"Yes, we could all tell that from a mile away," Sango agreed.

"I'm amazed Inuyasha hasn't figured it out," Miroku added.

"Foolish half-breed," Sesshomaru agreed.

"He already knows," Kagome said, causing everyone to go quiet. "Inuyasha already knows that Kikyo sluts around, not just with Naraku. This is where Inuyasha shows his true colours. He knows Kikyo sluts around and actually shares her. Sometimes he would actually join her," Kagome explained.

"That's a new low, even for him. I'm amazed he hasn't joined Naraku yet," Miroku commented.

"He has but he hasn't," Kagome replied.

"Explain," Sesshomaru commanded but with a softer tone, as if in shock.

"While Inuyasha hasn't joined up with Naraku as in seen and made agreements, but he has fucked Kikyo with Naraku and does give Naraku info about us. Actually, I would say he has joined up with Naraku," Kagome said.

"This time is getting more and more dangerous. Don't tell me he and that clay-pot bitch slut is plotting on killing you," Souta said sarcastically.

"In four weeks," Kagome said as she started to clean the dishes.

"WHAT?!" was heard by the kids outside and scared some birds away.

"OW! Sensitive hearing guys!" Kagome yelled back.

"I am taking you back to the well and making you stay in the future," Souta said as he was reaching for her.

"Good luck with that brat," Kagome said as she pinned Souta to the table with a foot.

"Ugh. No fair. And why not?" Souta complained.

"All is fair in love and war. Plus the well is now sealed closed. Never to be opened again," Kagome said as she released Souta from his seat.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, very confused.

"The well's job was to protect Souta and myself. It transported me here when I was needed and when Souta came through, it deemed its job done and sealed itself." Kagome explained more.

"What did you mean by my father's wishes, did you know him somehow?" Sesshomaru asked, confident he would get a reply.

"It's still a little too early for me to tell any of you our past," Souta spoke up before Kagome.

"We can't exactly tell you where we were before we first entered the well and how we know your father. We're sorry, but wait one, maybe two more weeks," Kagome said looking at them all as they nodded, one had a flash of irritation but still nodded.

"Good. Now remember that we can't tell Inuyasha any of this," Kagome reminded them before Inuyasha came through the door.

"Can't tell me what and where is the ramen?" he asked with a glare at Sesshomaru. "And why is the bastard still here?"

"Inuyasha, we didn't want ramen for breakfast, plus we're low on it, and Lord Sesshomaru is still here because he and his pack are welcome in the group. Meaning they may join if they wish," Kagome said with a stare that said that's final.

"WHAT?! No way is my bastard of a HALF-brother joining MY pack," Inuyasha screeched.

"Inuyasha, this is my pack. I am alpha and you would be quite before I demote you from beta to delta," Kagome warned.

"NO! I am ALPHA!" Inuyasha screamed before lounging for Kagome's throat.

Kagome saw this coming a mile away, she had scares to prove that he was abusive (sorry, but I've had Inuyasha attack Kagome a few times on the back and now she has scares on her back and the top of her arms), and quickly dodged as he came charging. She quickly hit him in the shoulder but as everyone else looked closer, his shoulder had a deep wound.

"I am the alpha and don't you forget it. And if Sesshomaru joins, it's his chose if he wants to be alpha or if he wants to co-alpha with me," Kagome said before turning away to check on the kids.

"I will be alpha," Inuyasha swore.

"Challenge me while you still don't get your own sword and you will be demoted to omega," Kagome said as she kept walking. "We leave tomorrow morning," she announced before walking out.

8888888888888888

Hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me if there were any major mistakes in here and what you think that if I went back to using Japanese words. Thanks again and remember that flames are always welcome.


	11. A New Unwanted Member

A New Unwanted Member

8888888888888888

I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I can promise that this chapter is going to be a really good one. Ok, a quick recap: the group has found some strange information about Kagome and Souta, Kagome has now established that she is alpha and has extended an invitation to Sesshomaru to join and chose if he is alpha or they share the alpha status, and they have now been told that Inuyasha has joined with Naraku and is plotting to kill Kagome in four weeks' time and sluts around with Kikyo. Now on with the story. What fun this will be.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or I would totally keep changing it. Don't own the song either.

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _ **'Telepathic'**_

8888888888888888

It has been four days since Kagome established that she is alpha and invited Sesshomaru into the pack, leading to an irritated half-breed and a happy pack.

Rin and Shippo had taken up the duty of annoying Jaken until he drops and Jaken has decided to deafen everyone with his squawks. Sango and Miroku are the same, talking and hitting every few minutes. Kagome has taken the lead, guiding them towards the second last jewel that needs to be found. The two jewel shards from Koga are now in Kagomes' hands from a few months ago. Sesshomaru had taken to walking beside Kagome. Both of them staying quiet. Inuyasha would walk off every night and sulk all day.

It was mid-afternoon and Kagome decided that they should stay here for the night. She quietly asked Sesshomaru if that were ok and with a nod she stopped.

"Guys, we'll stay here for the night we all need to relax a little," Kagome spoke up. "Ah-Un, would you and Kilala like to keep an eye on the kids in the flower field a few metres over that hill. We'll follow after."

After a nod from both Ah-Un and Kilala, The kids ran of screaming, happy for some play time.

"Thanks Kagome. You and Sesshomaru seem to work really well together," Sango stated as the adults started to make their way up the hill.

"As long as there is mutual agreements, there can be two alphas. Plus, if Sesshomaru needs to go to his castle because of an emergency, he wouldn't have to worry about Rin getting away from Jaken. Even so, I look out for you guys even when Inuyasha acted like he was the alpha," Kagome explained.

"Yeah, but since when did you know all about demons and the way the live? Plus, you don't seem to fight as often as Inuyasha does," Miroku pointed out.

"I've known about different demon cultures for almost my whole life. It's really easy where I come from. You just have to look up their animal relative and look through the myths surrounding them and you can pretty much found out anything you want. Plus, what's the point of swinging around a sword calling for something to attack us, drawing attention and act like I'm so tough," Kagome answered as they reached the top of the hill to see the kids running around.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Souta were the only ones to notice how Inuyasha slinked into the forest.

"Now you're being modest. You are so tough, you could put Inuyasha in the ground with a blindfold and a hand tied behind your back," Souta said.

"No, I can put him in the ground with one word," Kagome corrected with a glint in her eye.

"Right, how about taking down Sesshomaru?" he questioned, ignoring the growl.

' _He dare to suggest that a simple human can take down me. But what will her answer be?'_ Sesshomaru thought as everyone turned to look at a thinking Kagome.

"Two things. One how many times have I told you not to disrespect or not address the discussion of the topic if they are right there?" Kagome asked, looking at his shameful face before continuing, "and two, I have no clue. I mean I might be able to, but we would both have some damage taken, but we haven't even seen his full strength."

"But his aura is so strong. When he's angry, it pushes down so hard, it's hard not to bow or lay on the ground," Souta said.

"What he says is true. So what do you mean that we haven't seen his full strength?" Sango added.

"Aura wise, yes we have witnessed the full or almost full aura. But that doesn't always tell you how strong someone is with a sword, hand-to-hand combat and others. Obviously as a Dai-youkia, he would be stronger than most, if not all other demons. Regardless of how young he is," Kagome explained, stroking the demons ego so not to anger him.

' _So she isn't stupid. At least she recognises who is stronger and more trained, even at a young. Wait,'_ "How do you know how old I am? I could easily be the eldest Lord," Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, you're the youngest. Which is why some lords try to take your lands often, thinking that because you are young, you are weak. Plus your, I'm pretty sure, 1003 years old from 3 months ago," Kagome said.

"How do you know Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I know many things and you will know why sometime next week," Kagome answered.

"How old is Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"600 years old," Souta answered.

"Come on you guys! Come play!" Shippo and Rin yelled before running in circles again.

"You heard them. Let's go. I'll go hunting in an hour or two. That okay?" Kagome asked.

"Hn," was the reply.

"Well, let's go!" Souta said before running into the field.

88888888 Inuyasha 888888888

Inuyasha walked off as soon as he could. He wanted to, no _needed_ to see his mate. It has been far too long for his taste.

As soon as he got into the forest, he sniffed her out, running to her as soon as he found her.

There she was, standing in a tree. His beloved Kikyo. (GAG!)

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she floated down on her soul collectors.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he brought her into a hug.

"The plan has changed a little," Kikyo said as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "He will attack in two weeks and that is when we kill my reincarnation."

"Ok. And you are going to join my pack now," Inuyasha said.

"I thought you would never ask," Kikyo said before she pulled Inuyasha down for a kiss.

88888888 Kagome 88888888

An hour after Kagome had hunted and cooked their afternoon meal of fish and rabbits, everyone was sitting down telling stories of their lives.

"So, le Rin get this right. Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a pervert, Kagome and Souta are siblings with a family very far away and Shippo lost his parents but is now Kagomes' son. Is Rin right?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin. You are very right," Kagome replied.

"I am offended. I am but an honourable monk," Miroku tried to say but ruined it when he was knocked unconscious with his hand near Sango's ass.

"Yeah, right pervert," Sango replied.

The leaves started to rustle as Inuyasha came through the bushes.

"Listen up! Kikyo is joining the group now and ain't no one complaining," he said as the person herself walked out with a 'pleasant' smile.

"It is very nice to join you all," she said with way to much honey-coated sarcasm.

"Why is she allowed to join my pack?" Kagome asked with a mask very similar to Sesshomaru except it was a convincing smile.

"Because I said and she will lead us to jewels that you can't sense," Inuyasha replied with a sneer.

"Oh, really? The only way for her to join my pack is for her not to attack anyone. If she does not follow this simple rule, you, as her mate, will shoulder the punishment with her," Kagome said with a glare.

"Oh, that I promise," Kikyo said sweetly.

"Good," Kagome said before she through the knife beside her at Kikyo.

"WHAT?!" Kikyo yelled as she dodged the knife.

"Then you will immediately stop trying to rip my soul out this second. You know for a fact that you are not strong enough to take my soul. I, on the other hand, can and will with the snap of my fingers," Kagome said as she stood, glaring at Kikyo.

"What do you mean that she's taking your soul? It hers and she would never do that," Inuyasha said.

"Really? She does it every night when she feeds. She takes the souls of young girls. And I swear, if you take Rin's' soul, you will be in a world of pain," Kagome promised.

"Pain? PAIN!?" Kikyo started to yell, "You don't know a thing about pain! You deserve to suffer!"

"Suffer? You don't know my life. You don't know what I've lived through. Heck, even Souta doesn't know all that I have been through, and he was there for most of it. Why do you think I don't know what pain is?" Kagome asked as everyone starred at her in shock.

"You don't know the pain of death. The pain of being rejected from those that would come to you for help. The pain of being ripped away from your parents. You were a sheltered little brat from the future. You don't know anything from this world!" Kikyo shouted.

"I DO KNOW THE PAIN OF DEATH! I HAVE DIED MORE TIMES THAN I CARE TO COUNT! BOTH SOUTA AND I KNOW THE PAIN OF BEING REJECTED FOR WHO WE ARE! THE PAIN OF BEING RIPPED FFROM YOUR PARENTS!? YOU KNEW WHEN THEY DIED! YOU WERE ABLE TOSEE THEM! WE WEREN'T! When Souta and I were ripped from our parents, we could not see them. Heck, we don't even know if there alive anymore," Kagome said quietly as by the end she was crying. "Don't you try to tell me I don't know what pain feels like! You haven't been broken many times. Physical, mentally and emotionally," Kagome finished as she fell to her knees, trying to stop the tears.

By this time, Souta was seething and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Ah-Un and Rin were trying to calm her down.

"You lying bitch! You are still with your grandfather and mother in the future. What do ya mean that you don't know that they are alive?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Leave," were the only words Sesshomaru said in this whole ordeal.

"No we are staying here," Inuyasha said as he took Kikyo into his arms and went up a tree.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the girl as she slowly calmed down.

"He dare say you don't know pain. You go through pain every single day. He doesn't know shit," Souta said as her hugged Kagome.

Kagome slowly stopped her tears. When they stopped she turned to face everyone at the same time and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'm fine now."

"No, you aren't," Sesshomaru said as he kneeled down to look into her eyes.

"Nothing can get past you huh? Don't worry, it was a long time ago," Kagome said as she looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes to see his pain. "Plus, I'm not the only one in pain."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he licked under her chin before leaving in the forest, probably to get dinner.

Kagome smiled a little as she watched him disappear.

"Kagome, what did Sesshomaru do?" Miroku asked.

"He pretty much said that everything will be alright and that I am safe as well as a thank you," Kagome explained.

"Kagome? What did you mean about everything that you said? And what did Souta mean by you're in pain every single day? Please, we need to know," Sango begged.

"I'll tell the story later tonight when Kikyo and Inuyasha are gone and Sesshomaru is back ok?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," Sango agreed.

"But I won't tell you everything otherwise it will ruin my plans a little, kay?" Kagome asked with a little smile.

"Ok, tell us as much as your able," Miroku said.

"Mama?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine baby," Kagome reassured him.

"Now, I need to do something," Kagome said as she got up and retrieved a bucket of some goo and carried near the tree that Inuyasha is in. "SIT!" She yelled and Inuyasha came plummeting down with Kikyo in his arms. As soon as he hit the ground, Kagome through the goo all over him and Kikyo.

"You stupid little slut!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru entered the clearing.

"We're even now. Kikyo can stay. You might want to go wash that off. There is a river a little way that way," Kagome said as she pointed east, "or a hot spring further that way that is surrounded by rocks and trees," Kagome pointed west.

"Fucking little slut can't do nothing right," Inuyasha said as he picked up Kikyo bridle style and watch as Kagome faced away from everyone with her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shaking.

"Stupid reincarnation. You will never be as strong as me," Kikyo snarled as they walked to the hot spring.

Everyone was going to Kagome as she fell to her knees with her shoulders shaking so much more.

"Kagome!" the all yelled before she started to laugh really hard, with tears coming out of her eyes.

Everyone looked at her funny except Sesshomaru and Souta. Sesshomaru had his eyebrow raised and Souta looked like he knew that she had done something wrong.

"Kagome," Souta growled, causing Kagome to stop laughing, "What did you do?"

"What? Me? I'm as innocent as a kitsune," Kagome proclaimed before she realised what she just said. "Fuck."

"Kitsune play tricks, so what did you do?" Souta asked as Kagome started to look like a little girl who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You always ruin my fun. It's just a harmless prank," Kagome said, pouting like a kid.

"Kagome? What did you do?" Sango asked.

"Wait," Kagome said as she held up her hand with five fingers. Four fingers. Three fingers. Two fingers. One finger.

"AHHHHHH!" was heard as Kagome started to laugh harder than ever.

Then, Inuyasha came running in With Kikyo. But what got everyone's attention was the way they looked. Their clothes and hair is bright pink. And their bodies are bright blue.

"Kagome! You did this you little slut!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Hey Souta. It's Smurfette," Kagome said between laughs. By this time everyone had joined in, though they didn't know what a smurfette is.

"You little bitch. You got everyone to turn against me! I'll kill you," Inuyasha yelled as leapt for Kagome.

"No Kagome. He's grumpy smurf," Souta corrected.

"Right. Papa smurf has to punish him," Kagome said as she hid behind Sesshomaru who had a smirk on.

"Papa smurf? Can you punish grumpy smurf, please?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru decided to indulge her and so he grabbed the screaming half-demon by the neck and tied him upside down on a tree branch.

"Here Rin and Shippo. Use these," Kagome said as she handed the kids long sticks.

"Yay!" The rest of the evening went by with the kids venting any extra energy on Inuyasha and no one felt any pity. The kids had dinner and were finally settling down for bed.

"Can we have a song please?" Rin asked as she laid down.

"Of course, then we'll let Inuyasha and Kikyo go," Kagome replied. (Kikyo is tied up because she tried to hit the kids, she's also gagged)

"Souta, I need you for this one," Kagome called over the fire.

"Okay," Souta agreed and grabbed the instruments. "What song tonight?"

"Unbreakable," was all Kagome need to say.

 **Kagome** _Souta_ _ **Both**_

 **Times like this, I wish I never existed**

 **Nobody wants to listen**

 **I'm screaming out for help**

 **Times like this, I wish that I could let go**

 **And open up a window, free to be myself**

 **But then there's you**

 **Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me**

 **Tryna get the best of me**

 **Oh, then there's you**

 **Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down**

 **That ain't gonna stop me now, no**

 **How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?**

 **Your words don't mean a thing at all**

 **I chose to rise, you chose to fall**

 **How does it feel to know that I am capable?**

 **Of more than you will ever know**

 **Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

 **Don't you bring me down**

 **I'm moving up and you're over now**

 **You gave me fire**

 **Everytime you came around**

 **My feet are steady on the ground**

 **And you won't knock me down**

 **No more, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

 **Oho, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

 **Times like this, I'm picking up the pieces**

 **I'm making up the reasons**

 **Not to tell a soul**

 **Times like this, I'd rather speak to no one**

 **I just wanna move on, stand up on my own**

 **But then there's you**

 **Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me**

 **Tryna get the best of me**

 **Oh, then there's you**

 **Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down**

 **That ain't gonna stop me now, no**

 **How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?**

 **Your words don't mean a thing at all**

 **I chose to rise, you chose to fall**

 **How does it feel to know that I am capable?**

 **Of more than you will ever know**

 **Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

 **Don't you bring me down**

 **I'm moving up and you're over now**

 **You gave me fire**

 **Everytime you came around**

 **My feet are steady on the ground**

 **And you won't knock me down**

 **No more, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

 **Oho, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

 _I remember getting tease as a kid_

 _Cause at the place that we lived_

 _We never had it easy, believe me_

 _But that don't excuse the things that we did_

 _Wouldn't accept that I was never accepted_

 _Shed so many tears like I fell in depression_

 _But if I changed, I wouldn't get called names_

 _But it was all the same, I was feeling rejected_

 _Putting someone down that's a low blow_

 _What goes around comes around like a yoyo_

 _Wish that I could stop time like a photo_

 _But we stand strong, bounce back like a pogo_

 **Don't tell me I'm not good enough**

 **Don't you bring me down**

 **I'm moving up and you're over now**

 **You gave me fire**

 **Everytime you came around**

 **My feet are steady on the ground**

 **And you won't knock me down**

 **No more, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

 **Oho, oho, oho,**

 **Now I'm unbreakable**

The kids were sleeping soundly while everyone silently watched Kagome as she freed Kikyo and Inuyasha, getting a slap from both of them.

"Now that that's done, I believe you all have some questions again?" Kagome stated more than asked. _'This is going to be one long night.'_

8888888888888888

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, I hope you all enjoyed and had a good laugh. Honestly I was going to do this differently but this sounded better. The song was 'Unbreakable' by Faydee ft. Miracle.

Please review and remember that flames are always welcome. : )

Whew. Longest chapter by far.


	12. Bitch Came Back

Bitch Came Back

8888888888888888

Sorry. Trying to get back in the swing of things. I'll try to make this as long as possible. Quick recap: Ok. Um, Kagome is leading the group, Inuyasha has invited Kikyo to the group, Sesshomaru is 1003 years old, Kagome made Kikyo and Inuyasha blue with bright pink hair and the others are about to ask Kagome about her pain. That's it and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha as I am not paid to do this. I no own song either.

 **WARNING** : I do NOT like abuse or torture, but I have added it. If you do not like, please skip the first part of the chapter, it doesn't add much to the story line, but it does have some info on Kagome's past.

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _**'Telepathic'**_

8888888888888888

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to ask.

"Do you guys just want me to explain what has happened up to this point?" Kagome asked after another few minutes of silence.

"Yes please," Sango replied quietly while everyone nodded their heads.

"OK, sit down. This may take a while," After everyone was seated Kagome began slowly.

"Now, I am only going to tell you what my brother knows. So, the age of 6. My mother and father had to travel and their jobs took a lot of time. So I was trained with one of their close friends who they trusted. I never liked him, but I stayed quiet so my mother and father didn't know. I was trained in the art of the sword, fans, throwing daggers and Sai knives. Trained from two hours before the sun rose till three hours after the sun fell. Sometimes with only one meal break. I would always finish with bruises and cuts everywhere. Most of the times the bruises on my face took much longer to heal. You see, if I did anything wrong, I was slapped. Then when I wasn't training, Hakuba and his friends all ganged up on me and beat me," Kagome said, looking out into the distance without noticing the tears sliding down her face.

Everyone was shocked to hear that this had happened to their Kagome. A strong independent woman was being beaten at the age of 6. Sango and Shippo were worried for Kagome while the guys all swore that if they meet these people, they will die.

"Before you start to plan their deaths, there's more. I was 7 and a half when I had finally mastered the physical training. I had a different instructor when I was 7 after I told mum and dad. I told mum and dad about the other guy but never Hakuba and his buddies, for they were always around mum and dad when they were home. Hakuba had hired someone who could go into others minds and torment them. I had nightmares for weeks before it started to work its way into my waking mind. I was terrified. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't even talk to anyone. My instructor, though, had noticed. He started right away on how to block people from entering my mind. This is where we found out that I have telekinesis. So then the nightmares stopped. But I didn't know it was Hakuba until much later," Kagome finished before accepting the cup of tea that Sango handed her.

"Who is this Hakuba?" Sesshomaru asked.

"An advisor to our mother and father," Souta answered.

"Why didn't anyone notice what was happening?" Miroku asked.

"Like Sesshomaru, I had made my face into a happy mask. People would look at me and think I was happy. My instructor had looked into my eyes though. He saw the terror and helped me. Because mum and dad were away for so long, they didn't have time to look into my eyes," Kagome explained.

Everyone was slowly accepting this, though vowing on killing quite a few people.

"Sorry, there's still more," Kagome said.

"More? Kagome how much has happened in your short life?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes. (Shippo woke up after feeling that everyone else was awake).

"More than anyone should. Anyway. I was 9 and Souta and I was being hunted. So our parents made us stay on the grounds. We stayed for a few weeks, but we got bored. So we slipped away from our guards and ran for an area we loved. The assassin followed us and we ran away. We came to the Higurashi's and I wiped their minds. Making them think that we were their kids. I had fallen into depression after a few weeks though. The depression lasted until I came here. After that, I was relatively happy," Kagome finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah actually" Sango replied. "Why did Souta say that you are in pain every day?"

"Well, you see. I have this weapon that I can use due to the pain that I have lived through," Kagome started as small pulled this small, thin silver stick it looked to be 25cm. A 10cm handle and a 15cm flat tip.

"What can that do? It looks like it can't hurt a fly," Miroku stated as Shippo reached for the stick.

Kagome spotted Shippo and quickly put the stick above her head. "No one can touch this. It's called a stele and it has a special spell put on it. Basically, when someone touches it, it will feel like you are holding a handful of fire from hell and the needles of a youkai witch. This was one of the weapons I had to master," Kagome said as she put it back where it goes.

Everyone watches as she seemed to have made it vanish into thin air.

"So basically, you were tortured so you could hold a stick?" Miroku asked with an edge in his voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. But this has now become my favourite torture device. It doesn't physically harm the person, just mentally," Kagome said with an evil grin.

"What other secrets are you hiding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm. Something from when I was 2 years old, Kikyo and Inuyasha going to kill me in one week and the fact that I know who has the last jewel shard," Kagome said.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha are going to kill you in a WEEK?!" Sango yelled.

"Shhh! I don't want Rin to wake up. Plus they can't kill me. I'll be fine," Kagome reassured her as she got her sleeping bag ready.

"Who has the last jewel shard?" Shippo asked as he crawled into the sleeping bag.

"An old friend of mine," Kagome replied as she put a thick blanket over Rin. "Now, I think it's time we all go to bed," Kagome said as she got into the sleeping bag with Shippo already snoring.

A good night was heard all around before they went to sleep. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still awake. Kagome couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. She walks for a little bit before she reached the valley with many flowers. She sat in the middle of the valley before she quietly started to hum.

Sesshomaru had watched Kagome walk away a decided to follow after her. He placed a barrier around the camp before going to the valley. When he got there, he didn't expect to hear the girl starting to sing to herself. She had a heavenly voice.

 **Kagome** (Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars)

 **I know you're somewhere out there**

 **Somewhere far away**

 **I want you back**

 **I want you back**

 **My neighbours think I'm crazy**

 **But they don't understand**

 **You're all I had**

 **You're all I had**

Sesshomaru was amazed at how much sorrow was being held in such a little women.

 **At night when the stars light up my room**

 **I sit by myself talking to the moon**

 **Trying to get to you**

 **In hopes, you're on the other side talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

 **Ohooooo**

' _Who is she talking about? Someone she loves?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

 **I'm feeling like I'm famous**

 **The talk of the town**

 **They say I've gone mad**

 **Yeah, I've gone mad**

 **But they don't know what I know**

 **Cause when the sun goes down**

 **Someone's talking back**

 **Yeah, they're talking back**

 **At night when the stars light up my room**

 **I sit by myself talking to the moon**

 **Trying to get to you**

 **In hopes, you're on the other side talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

 **Ahh … Ahh … Ahh …**

 **Do you ever hear me calling?**

 **Ahh … Ahh … Ahh …**

 **Oh Ohh Oh Ohh**

 **Cause every night I'm talking to the moon**

 **Still trying to get to you**

 **In hopes, you're on the other side talking to me too**

 **Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

 **Ohoooo …**

 **I know your somewhere out there**

 **Somewhere far away**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome sat up and looked at the crescent moon. She only whispered one line. But that line had instantly given him more questions, yet answers as well.

Sesshomaru carefully returned to camp before Kagome could and started to think and question his beast.

' _How and why was she tortured so much at such young ages? And that wasn't all of her pain. She still hides some.'_ – Sesshomaru

' **I don't know. But I kill who hurt 'Gome. 'Gome to kind hearted to be hurt like that.'** – Beast

' _I agree. But there is so much she's hiding. Don't forget what she said._ 'I'm home.' _She used to live here. But then how did she get to the future? Who are her parents? How does she know our sire? Who else does she know? Why was, and still is, she being hunted, and by who?'_ – Sesshomaru

' **She still hides more than memories. She hiding her scent, aura and powers.'** – Beast

' _What do you mean?'_ – Sesshomaru

' **I tried to get a deeper scent of her to try and remember her, but it stops right after the smell of roses and a storm. Her aura is more contain, like she's trying to keep it as small as possible. And her powers have a block in them. Even the boy. But his is being stopped by the bracelet 'Gome put on him.'** – Beast

' _True and she seems to be able to read people a lot better than most demons. She knows our age as well. To the exact month too. And the fact that we are the youngest lords. And her brother seems to be a strong fighter. But weaker than us. Those two are going to make us go crazy trying to figure them out,'_ Sesshomaru ended, looking towards the subjects of his thoughts.

8888 Kikyo and Inuyasha 8888

"Kikyo, when are we doing it?" Inuyasha asked.

"In three days. Naraku will appear and you will …"

Kikyo and Inuyasha continue to plot before doing certain activities. (GAG! How can he, like, fuck a corpse. GROSS!)

8888 The Next Morning 8888

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into the camp as everyone was packing everything up.

"Kikyo said that there is a jewel shard in the north of here. So let's get moving you lazy asses," Inuyasha said before walking off.

Kagome and Souta looked at each other and grinned. The others saw this and were waiting for the fun.

 **Kagome**

 **The bitch came back the very next day**

 **Oh, the bitch came back, thought she was a goner**

 **But the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away**

 **Don't you know the bitch came back?**

Everyone was giggling or smirk except Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha's face was the colour of his fire rat shirt (Can't remember the name).

"What did you say bitch?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to face Kagome with a death glare.

Kagome smirked as she saw what her little song did to the two. "Me? Oh, nothing. Just singing a song Souta and I like to sing sometimes."

"You're dead if you sing it one more time," Inuyasha warned.

Kagome smirk as she stood up and took a deep breath.

"The bitch came back, the very next day," she started as Inuyasha charged at her with his claws extended to her neck.

Sesshomaru, though fully enjoying the show, didn't want Inuyasha to harm Kagome. He quickly stood in front of her and grabbed the boys' neck.

"Though this is fun, you should stop," he warned Kagome.

"Don't worry. It was my plan," Kagome said with a smile to Sesshomaru before turning to Inuyasha with a glare that sent shivers down everyone's backs. "Inuyasha, for attacking your alpha, you and your mate are now omegas."

"Bitch," Inuyasha said as he tried to get out of Sesshomaru's hand.

"You are just a slut. You had Inuyasha wrapped around your finger, know you have Sesshomaru around your finger. You don't even release your full aura because you know it's weak," Kikyo sneered as she rose her bow with an arrow knocked and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"I hide my aura because I don't want certain people to come looking for me. And Sesshomaru was helping to protect the pack. If I were to die then both you and Inuyasha would have to die too. You are to lower your arrow before you do die though. Sesshomaru is also an alpha," Kagome said as she raised her bow.

"Who are you hiding from, more of your men? I bet you have a full army of men," Kikyo sneered as she pulled her arrow back.

"Don't confuse me with you. Inuyasha, tell your mate to lower her weapon, or I will pull all the souls out of her slowly and take your sword before killing you with it," Kagome warned.

"You can't kill me or your soul would be tainted," Kikyo said as Inuyasha told her to lower her bow. She slowly did.

"Hahaha. I have killed plenty of beings. You are the one tainting my soul. Be glad that I haven't sent any of MY pain to you," Kagome said as she too lowered her bow.

"And how would you take MY sword, bitch?" Inuyasha asked as he massaged his already bruising neck.

"Simple. I am its master and its original master was a dear friend of mine. He has given me full use of his swords. If the situation was dire enough, I could even call forth So'ungan," Kagome said. Everyone had surprise written on their faces.

"Fine then. Call the sword and I will back off," _'with the sword,'_ Inuyasha silently added.

"No. Because you will just try to take the sword. You should really try to block your thoughts Inuwhore," Kagome said. "Let's go get that _shard_ shall we?"

Everyone quietly followed her, each in their own thoughts, some more pleasant than others.

8888888888888888

Again sorry for being late, my internet is fucking up really badly. The last song I had was 'Bitch came back' by Theory of a Deadman. So more questions, more answers. Here's a little quiz. What are Kagome and Souta? If you can guess that, try the species as well. Remember flames be welcome.


	13. Attack of the Cowards

Attack of the Cowards

8888888888888888

Here's the next chappie

Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue please

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _**'Telepathic'**_

8888888888888888

Three days passed, but it felt like three months to the inutachi. Souta, Rin and Shippo were surprisingly quiet and left Jaken alone. They stayed as close to Ah-Un as possible. Sango and Miroku didn't do any of their 'Hentai!' slaps or groping. They just stayed on Kilala behind the kids. Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed at the back of the group, as far away as possible. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only ones that didn't seem affected by the hate waves directed at them. Kagome was silently preparing for the battle and informing the others mentally of the basic that they will need; who, where and how many. Sesshomaru was caught up in his thoughts.

' _So she is from this time, loyal, brave, caring, motherly and very powerful. Yet she won't tell anyone who she is. She seems familiar to this one and this one's beast.'_

They came across a meadow and decided to rest and let the kids play. Kagome made sure that Kilala stayed near the kids at all times while she and Sango started getting Lunch. Halfway through preparing the lunches, Kagome jumped up and grabbed her bow. "NARAKU!" was all the others needed to get into battle formation and for Kilala to grab the kids and fly as high as she was willing to go.

"Kukuku. Hiding secrets now are we my dear?" Naraku asked as he appeared from his miasma with Kagura and Kohaku.

"What secret would you be referring to? I have many," Kagome countered as she aimed her arrow.

"Only the ones a dear old friend of yours know. But you can tell me your other secrets if you like," Naraku said as he signalled for the attack to begin.

Kagome knew something was going to happen and prepared herself.

Inuyasha started running towards Naraku with Tetssaiga raised. While he was in the middle of saying 'Windscar', he turned towards the kids and slashed the air.

The group watched in shocked silence as time seemed to slow down. The children screamed. Kilala tried getting away from the inevitable. Souta grabbed Rin and Shippo and protected them as much as he could.

Kagome was pissed. She concentrated her powers into her upper back. Everyone watched as pure black with ruby red tipped wings came out of her back. She flew straight in front of the blast faster than the blast could reach the kids. The Windscar was centimetres away from them when it suddenly disappeared.

"What the fuck?! What did you do to my sword?!" Inuyasha screamed as he looked at his rusty sword. He turned to continue yelling at Kagome when he saw her. He looked ready to shit himself. Him, Naraku, Kagura and Kikyo.

Kagome being pissed was an understatement. She was beyond livid.

"How dare you?" she said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked like a fallen angel ready to kill, and everyone could swear they saw black flames behind her.

"I gave you that sword to protect me and mine. I let you into my pack, even when you changed into an asshole. I let you lead to appease your spoiled brat attitude. I let Kikyo live with MY SOUL! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Souta was beyond scared. His sister was losing control, and fast! "Kagome! Calm down! He's not worth you going into a bloodlust! What would Inupapa think?!"

Kagome suddenly stopped. Everyone thought that she had calmed down when she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"What are you scheming now bitch?!" Naraku screamed, refusing to admit that he's scared shitless.

"Scheming's your job. TETSSAIGA! RETURN TO YOUR MASTER!" Kagome screamed with a lot of power behind it.

Nothing happened. Inuyasha started to laugh when the sword and sheath left him and flew straight in front of the smiling Kagome.

"It's been a while, my old friend. Naraku, if you know some of my secrets than you should know who my allies are. And trust me when I say, if you harm me, you will have armies coming for you," Kagome spoke to the now pale white Naraku.

"KAGURA!" Naraku screamed, getting ready to leave with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Yes, sir," Kagura said with absolute hate.

"Just hang on a little while longer, Kagura," Kagome said loud enough for only full demons to hear her.

Kagura smiled to Kagome before waving her fan, activating a weak spell, but made it seem powerful to fool Naraku.

"We'll be back, slut," Inuyasha called as they disappeared through the miasma.

The others all watched them disappear while Kilala and Kagome descended. They all rushed over to check on the kids and question Kagome.

"Where did those wings come from?" Sango asked as she watched Rin gentle run her hands through the feathers.

"I've always had them. I just never used them. Souta has a pair too," Kagome said as Souta revealed his dark blue that lighten to a baby blue tipped wings.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"We just concentrate our powers into this tattoo on our backs and we have wings. Souta also has monk powers," Kagome said.

"Can we see them? Please, please, please momma?" Rin asked before slapping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's fine. If you want me to be your mother and ask your father, I'd be happy to," Kagome said.

"Daddy? Can Kagome be my mother please?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked that Rin out right said he was her father, so he just nodded his head.

"YAY! Now Shippo is Rin's brother. Now can Rin please see your tattoo?" Rin asked.

"Ok," Kagome said with a smile.

She turned around and pulled her shirt off, thankful she chose to wear a bra that day. Everyone stared at the black and red design on her back. The wings were folded to fit on her back, but that didn't make it any less magnificent.

"These are similar to Sesshomaru's marking. They can't be removed unless the being is far stronger than me," Kagome explained as she turned back around to face the others, forgetting about other tattoo's she has on her front.

"What are these tattoos?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, I forgot about those," Kagome said.

She had two daggers on her arms. One on each wrist. The one on the left had a blue background and an amethyst in the hilt while the dagger on her right arm had a black background and a ruby in the hilt. She also had a little blue crescent with a light pink heart in the middle on her right side lower stomach and the kanji for hope just above her heart area.

"The crescent and heart, as well as the kanji for hope, were things that I wanted to put there and the daggers are similar to the wings. They both have their own power," Kagome explained as she put her shirt back on.

"What was that contraption on your chest?" Sesshomaru asked, not understanding it.

"It's similar to the binds your mother would wear, just a little more comfortable and complicated," Kagome answered.

"Can you use that, Kagome?" Sango asked, pointing to Tetssiga.

"Of course I can. It's my chose whether I give it to someone to use as long ass they promise to protect me and mine, or I can use it myself. I can use Tensagia if I have to as well," Kagome explained.

"Cool. Question for Uncle Souta. What kind of things can you do with your powers?" Shippo asked his uncle.

"Geez, you already made me an uncle," Souta said jokingly.

"Then you should make me an Aunt," Kagome countered.

"Whoa. I'm too young. Anyway, I can do all the things Kagome has showed me. I don't know how much she knows, but I know a good chunk," Souta answered Shippo's question.

"Really? Like what?" Shippo asked.

Kagome saw this as a time to have some fun. Just as Souta was going to perform something, she quickly made herself look exactly like Souta, voice, smell, aura and all. Everyone stared at her with awe in their eyes. When Souta noticed that they were looking behind him, he turned around only to scream at seeing his face staring back at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Great one momma," Rin said as they watched Souta chase Souta.

When they came back, they were panting and grinning.

"Umm. Who's who?" Sango asked.

"I'm Souta!" they both said at the same time, with the same determined glint in their eyes.

The others turned to Sesshomaru to see if he could sniff out the real one.

"They both smell the same to this one," he confessed.

Suddenly one of them started cracking up laughing. They all then knew this was Kagome.

"HAHAHAHA! This is way too funny," she said through laughs.

"Ok, ok. Time to get going Kagsy," Souta taunted.

"Don't call me Kagsy, Tata," Kagome returned.

Souta blushed at the name as everyone else shook their heads at their craziness.

"Come, we walk to the next meadow or clearing we cross," Sesshomaru said as everyone stood to leave.

Kagome and Sesshomaru instantly walked to the front as everyone went into line naturally. Everyone was happy with this, Inuyasha was never this good.

Souta and Shippo were entertaining Rin with their magic. Miroku and Sango were chatting and Sango was slapping Miroku every ten minutes.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were quietly walking side by side, happily content with the peace and quiet.

"Come on, guys. We're heading this way," Kagome said as she walked towards the west.

"And why are we heading West?" Miroku asked.

"Because someone likes to stay within the Western border. And she moves around a lot," Kagome muttered the last part. Only Sesshomaru, Shippo and Souta heard.

"Hahaha. Is it who I think it is?" Souta asked with a grin.

"Yep," Kagome answered.

"Who?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kagome said back.

888888 Three Days later 888888

It's been three days, and everyone is happier now than they have ever been. No one is bossing them around, they are asked their opinions and they stop at least five times a day.

Sesshomaru and Kagome felt a powerful aura was heading their way.

"It's Lord Daisuke," Sesshomaru explained when Kagome slowly reached for her bow.

"What's he here for?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru replied.

The Lord of the South came forth. He was a very powerful and handsome demon. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru from what Kagome could see, he had two swords crisscrossing on his back and wore clothes similar to Sesshomaru's, only they were green and brown, not blue and white. He had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Sesshomaru, a pleasure to see you again. Lord Sho and Lady Kiki are having a party," Lord Daisuke said. "You're allowed to bring five other people with you. Demon or Human."

"What's the party for?" Sesshomaru asked as he signed that he was coming.

"Lady Kagome's one thousand-year-old birthday," Lord Daisuke replied

"Didn't she die though?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She and her brother's bodies were never found, so the Lord and Lady are hoping she'll return soon," Lord Daisuke answered.

"Kagome, is it OK if you, Shippo, the monk and slayer come? And your brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, it's fine by me and as long as there are no threats to them, they would probably love to come as well," Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced. I'm Lord Daisuke of the South. And you are?" Lord Daisuke asked.

"I'm Miko Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome answered with a small bow.

"You seem familiar," Daisuke stated.

"I seem familiar to many people. Would you like to stay for lunch, Lord Daisuke?" Kagome offered.

"Sure, where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"I haven't told anyone that because it would ruin the surprise," Kagome said with a smile.

"When will the party be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In a week," Daisuke answered.

"We will be finished and in the Northern lands by then," Kagome said.

"I never said they were the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands," Daisuke stated with a questioning glance.

"I know more than many people think," Kagome answered cryptically.

"Come on, we'll be walking for a little bit before we stop for lunch. We can continue talking if you want to on the way," Kagome suggested.

888888 A few hours later 88888888

"We're only a few hours away by flight and one day by foot," Kagome announced when the group had stopped for lunch.

Kagome, Souta, Daisuke and Sesshomaru could feel that something was wrong, but not what.

Little did they know, someone was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right time to strike.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sent the kids to play in the meadow with Sango and Miroku to look after them. Souta, Sesshomaru, Daisuke and Kagome all stayed there to clean up.

' _Perfect,'_ the person thought as she raised her bow with an arrow that was cursed. She aimed for the back of Kagome and fired.

Kagome gasped as she felt something sharp hit her back. Sesshomaru, Daisuke and Souta turned around and saw that Kagome had an arrow in her back. Kagome ripped the arrow from her back and turned to face the being who had shot her.

"You have been tortured since you looked like you were two years old. You claim you are more powerful than me. In half an hour, you will relive the worst torture you have had. Nothing in any books can break this curse," the being said as they came from around the bushes.

Daisuke didn't know who this golem was, but by the way Sesshomaru was growling and the young boy was glaring so badly that this golem was not well-liked.

"Kikyo. You always were a back-stabber," Kagome sneered. She suddenly started smiling, "And I do know cures to curses that aren't in books. Me and an old friend."

"Well, you won't know this one. You will relive it for the rest of your days," Kikyo sneered before she got on her soul-stealers to fly away.

"Souls that were wrongfully imprisoned, I free you NOW!" Kagome said. Once Kagome had said that all the souls Kikyo had stolen, flew out of her.

"She'll be down for a while now," Kagome said before her knees collapsed under her.

"KAGOME" was heard from the meadow.

"Kagome! What happened?!" Souta said as he slides in front of her.

"Kikyo simply cursed me. It's been a while so my bodies not going to be able to fight it for long. I'll probably be screaming for an hour or two before returning to normal for half that time," Kagome explained to the group as a whole.

"How do we break it?" Sango asked.

"I don't have what I need. And I need some very rare and expensive things. We're going to have to fly there," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Where are you going? Sesshomaru and I could get you there as fast as you need," Daisuke said.

"I'm not leaving the pack to fend for themselves," Kagome said.

Once Kagome finished the sentence, she started growling so badly that the demons backed off a bit. The humans looked at her like she wasn't human.

"Damn. You're going to have to seal me. And before you do, take this," Kagome said as she kneeled down and gave Souta one of the daggers, the one with an amethyst.

"Why do I need this?" Souta questioned once he finished the sealing chants.

"You will know once it happens," Kagome answered cryptically. "Let's get going. I only have five minutes before I start screaming," Kagome said as she signalled Ah-Un and Kilala.

Kagome jumped on Ah-Un with Souta behind her. Shippo was sitting on Souta's shoulder while Rin, Sango and Miroku flew on Kilala. Sesshomaru and Daisuke were going to use their clouds.

"You know where to go Ah-Un. You will remember the smell, but not the location Kilala," Kagome told the two as they took to the air.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "Do you promise to protect Rin with your life?"

"Yes. Why?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I find him worthy. I give you to him so he may keep his promise to the best of his ability," Kagome said as she held out Tetssaiga. "Take it. It's yours now. Sorry for what's going to happen next," Kagome apologized just before she slammed her eyes shut.

Everyone could see that she was jerking like she was being hit. After five minutes of that, she started to scream. At first, it was quiet whimpers before it escalated to full blown screams.

"Hurry! We have to get to her as soon as possible!" Souta yelled as he urged Kilala and Ah-Un to go faster. _'Please hang on Kagome.'_

8888888888888888

That's it. Don't worry. I'll update soon. I promise. My internet is fixed and most of my school crap is relatively easy, so they shouldn't take up too much time. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Flames welcome


	14. Meeting An Old Friend

Meeting of an old friend

8888888888888888

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of this except the idea

Let's get straight into this

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ **"Beast"** _**'Telepathic'**_ "Growls"

888888 Last time 888888

 _Everyone could see that she was jerking like she was being hit. After five minutes of that, she started to scream. At first, it was quiet whimpers before it escalated to full blown screams._

" _Hurry! We have to get to her as soon as possible!" Souta yelled as he urged Kilala and Ah-Un to go faster. 'Please hang on Kagome.'_

888888 Now 888888

Everyone was in hysterics. The kids were crying, Miroku was trying to calm a hyperventilating Sango, Daisuke was confused and worried for the onna he had met literally a few hours ago, Souta was concentrating on flying Kagome as fast as he can, while Sesshomaru was trying to figure things out while continuously looking over to Kagome.

"Why is this 'her' you were talking about boy?" Sesshomaru asked over the wind.

"I don't know if Kagome would like me to tell you, so I'll just say that she is someone you know quite well," Souta answered. What he found strange was when Sesshomaru talked, Kagome seemed to lean more towards him. "Sesshomaru, may you please carry Kagome. It might be easier on her."

Sesshomaru gave him a look of scepticism but took the girl anyway. What had shocked everyone, was that she curled closer to Sesshomaru and was rubbing her cheek on his chest, an inu action of seeking comfort. What further surprised them was that Sesshomaru started to growl comfortingly to her.

"Only an hour to go. Kagome should be awake by then," Souta said, shocking everyone out of their shock.

'Do you know what she's going through?" Sango asked, finally calming down.

"No. All I know was that she was tortured once before I was born. That's why she seems so protective of me, especially now that Hikabu is making more daring moves," Souta explained.

"You two know Hikuba as well? How many people do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, good question. How many Souta?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just say that we know enough people that if one of us were kidnapped, you would have over half the demon and human population fighting to get us back," Souta said.

"That is a lot, you know…" Daisuke started before he was cut off from a growl.

"We are going to this one's dam?" Sesshomaru asked while glaring at Souta.

"Yes. She will help us. We may not have been able to get in on our own, but you and Daisuke would probably be able to gain us some entrance. Now, no more growling, we need to land," Souta said as he expertly pulled Ah-Un's reigns.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, obviously not convinced.

When they all landed, some inu guards came forward with weapons at the ready in case of an attack. When the saw Sesshomaru however, they backed down and summoned the Lady Mother.

During this time, Kagome had slowly started to come back to reality. She smelled a forest after rain and a thunder storm scent, burrowing her head further into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru was shocked and just held her. Before Kagome even thought to raise her head, Lady Inu Kimi came out.

"Looks like you are still hanging around flies, dear son," she said with disgust in her voice. "Is that a human whore in your arms?" She continued, scoffing when Kagome started to look up.

"Let me down, please. I'm okay for now," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru let her down. As soon as she was out of his arms, he felt cold, not understanding why.

"Lady Inu Kimi, I am terribly sorry for intruding unannounced," Kagome said when she faced Inu Kimi, bowing low and only _just_ revealing her neck.

"You insolent human, you dare not completely submit to me?" Kimi said as she glared down at the girl.

"I only fully submit to my alpha. As you are my alpha's dam, I must show that I submit, but not entirely," Kagome said.

"Hm. What brings you to my palace here in the clouds?" Kimi asked Sesshomaru after assessing the girl. _'I must be careful with this one, she knows our customs. Why does she seem so familiar?'_

"The onna wished to see you," Sesshomaru answered.

"And what does a human wish to see me about?" Kimi asked Kagome.

"I wish to take the burden of taking the Shikon shard you have off of you and perhaps an audience with myself, my alpha, my brother and you," Kagome politely requested as she stood up, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Come, we shall all talk within my audience hall (you know, the room the lords and lady's use when dealing with the villagers. I can't remember names)," Kimi said as she sent a servant to get some tea and led the way.

Once everyone was in the hall, Inu Kimi decided to interrogate the girl before her.

"How did you know that I have the jewel shard?" – Kimi. (Getting lazy here)

"The jewel was originally part of me before it was ripped out and shattered." – Kagome.

"How do you know Inu customs so well?" – Kimi.

"I know kitsune as well. Why don't we say that knowledge is power and I wished to be of use, especially with an inu for an alpha and a kitsune for a kit." – Kimi.

During the interrogation, the others were learning more about Kagome than they thought they knew. When Kimi was about to ask about Kagome's kit, Kagome growled.

"Kagome!" Souta hushed yelled, not wanting to upset any of the demons here.

"I was hoping to ask for a favour before this happened," Kagome stated.

"What is wrong with …" Kimi started to ask before she smelled it. The girl was cursed. An old and powerful curse.

"Sorry, but do you think you can get the ingredients need to break a curse that is based on one's worse torture?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I human?" Kimi snapped. This girl was bringing up to many painful memories.

"Mother," Sesshomaru snapped.

"I offer you a trade. I will only be awake for a few more minutes. Souta use the dagger," Kagome said before she whined a pained whine.

"Kagome, who are you summoning?" Souta asked scared for his sister.

"I summon you. My old friend, friend to my father. Inu no Taisho," Kagome said.

Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Are you trying to insult me?! You dare try to trick me?!" Kimi screamed.

"YOU DAMN MUTT! COME HERE INUPAPA!" Kagome screamed right before she fainted.

Two things happened that caused everyone to stare in shock. First, Sesshomaru had flash in front of Kagome to catch her. Second, a flash of pure white went off, blinding everyone. When they were able to look again, the former lord of the West's spirit was standing there, looking confused.

Souta, finally understanding what to do, ran towards the spirit and sliced him with the dagger.

There standing before them now was Inu no Taisho (I will be calling him Toga to lessen the typing I have to do) in the flesh, blood and all.

"What?" Kimi said as she looked at her now risen mate to the girl.

"Kimi? Sesshomaru?" Toga asked in shock. When he saw the girl in his son's arms and the boy standing in front of him, he gasped. "Kagome? Souta?"

Souta nodded to answer him, too scared with all the eyes on him to speak. When Toga got the confirmation, he rushed to Kagome's side when she started to scream.

"Mate, go grab what you need to break the curse! NOW!" Toga yelled to his shocked mate.

"Why do you care about this human bitch?" Kimi snapped back.

"She is no human, she is my Dew drop. Or as you used to call her Sun Ray," Toga answered.

He went to pull the girl from Sesshomaru when he got a whimper from Kagome and growl from Sesshomaru. Kagome's hands had tightened on Sesshomaru's shirt and Sesshomaru had tightened his hold on Kagome.

"Wait. Sun Ray?" Kimi asked with tears in her eyes.

As if hearing it, Kagome answered, "Lu…n…a.."

As soon as Kimi heard that, she ran to grab what she needed.

"Sesshomaru, give me the girl," Toga growled

"Girl mine. You no take her. Me protect her," Sesshomaru's beast replied.

Toga figured that trying to take the girl from him had forced his beast to come forth. "Pup will listen. I need the girl so I can heal her. Give her to me."

"Fine, but we get her back soon as done," Sesshomaru's beast compromised, surprising Toga.

Because his beast had some intelligence and wasn't a single-minded beast, Toga figured that the beast and Sesshomaru were sharing. But with the beast being more dominate at the moment.

"Ok," Toga agreed as Kimi came back.

Ten minutes later, having to hold Sesshomaru back, everyone was happy to see that the curse was broken. As soon as Sesshomaru was let go, he rushed over to Kagome's side and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome woke to the feeling of feeling safe and with something on her neck. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru leaning over her with blood red eyes.

"I'm ok now," Kagome said with a smile, nuzzling under his chin.

"KAGOME!" the kids and Sango screamed.

"Guys, sensitive hearing. Please," Kagome whined.

"You never told us you weren't human," Sango said as she got as close as she could with Sesshomaru being there.

"And I never said I was. But if do you wish to know who I really am?" Kagome asked.

"Inupapa and Luna already know," Souta said.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you. I'm Kagome, black Inu-Kitsune miko and heir to the Northern throne," Kagome explained.

"And I am Souta, black Kitsune and second in line to the Northern throne," Souta added.

"What?! You mean that you two are Lady Kiki and Lord Sho's lost daughter and son?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Please stop yelling and yes. But I can't show you my true form as it is sealed until my birthday in a few days," Kagome explained, leaning further into Sesshomaru.

"Kags, why did Sesshomaru recognise you without you telling him?" Souta questioned.

"Again, no asking questions when the person you are talking about is right there. But he probably figured it out when I was in his arms. My barrier on my scent broke a little due to the curse," Kagome explained.

Once Kagome finished her explanation, Luna flew into the girl, wrapping her arms around her. Toga just stood there waiting patiently for his turn.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you sooner. Oh god. I called you a WHORE! I am so so sorry," Luna said through her tears.

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm safe now and we all have Inupapa back," Kagome soothed her.

"My turn mate," called said demon. When his mate moved, he bowed a little to Sesshomaru (as he is still holding Kagome) and gently wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"I'm sorry that you had to live through that. I'm also sorry for Inuyasha. I didn't think he would turn into the monster he is now," Toga said.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry I didn't listen to father. It's my fault we vanished. It's my fault you died in battle. I'm sorry," Kagome said as she started crying.

"It's not your fault Kagome. Plus, I, nor your father, would have let you in that battle. I would have locked you and Sesshomaru in the fortress," Toga said in a fatherly voice.

"Why? So Maru and I could set up many more pranks for you?" Kagome said with a sly grin.

"I still can't believe what you two did to him," Luna said as she started laughing at Toga's pout.

"What did you do Okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"Do you remember Maru?" Kagome asked still smiling.

"Hn. That was the best day of my childhood," Sesshomaru commented, pulling Kagome to sit comfortably on his lap like they used to.

"Well, Maru and I had just fallen victim to one of Inupapa's pranks again.

8888 Flashback 8888

"Come on Maru. Inupapa said that he had a surprise for us in the Library," a little Kagome said.

"Race you there 'Gome," a very young Sesshomaru said back as he took off running.

The two ran towards the Library. When they got there, they both ran through the door at the same time. What they didn't expect was a container of bright pink hair dye falling on them. When they got over the shock, they saw Toga laughing and rolling around on the ground.

"FATHER/INUPAPA!" they both screamed. "I HATE PINK"

After that, they ran towards the bathrooms, hoping to get the pink out of Sesshomaru's hair as soon as possible. (They are still young and don't understand the fact that boys and girls can't bathe together. So please no sue.)

A few days later, Toga walked into his study, not expecting the kids to have booby-trapped it. A bucket of hot wax fell on top of him. After he shriek because of the hot wax, two pillows came slamming in front of him. Breaking and making feathers go all over him and the hot wax. When the hot wax dried and the feathers stuck on, the kids quickly threw some ink in his face and ran away laughing.

When Luna came to see what was happening, she laughed at Toga chasing the kids, who were laughing with tears in their eyes, looking like a chicken.

8888 Present 8888

Everyone one was laughing at the story. Except Toga who was pouting.

"Toga was trying to be a master prankster, but when there are two kids, and one being part kitsune, it was pretty much a recipe for disaster," Kagome said with a twinkle in her eye.

Once all the laughter died down, the kids started yawning.

"I think it's time for bed," Luna said.

"Same rooms as last time," Kagome asked around a yawn.

"You and Sesshomaru will be sleeping together again?" Toga asked with a grin that made Miroku nervous.

"Respectfully and I don't think Sesshomaru will be letting me go for a little bit," Kagome said with a glare towards the older dog.

A growl was their answer.

"Ok. Just keep it respectful. I don't think your father would approve without his consent," Luna stated.

"Yes, he would," three voices said at the same time.

"Okay, let's go to bed," Kagome said.

After everyone was in bed, Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their old room. Sesshomaru would not let go of Kagome's hand. Too scared that she would vanish now that he finally found her. He pulled her into their old bed and just laid down, her back to his front.

"I missed you Maru," Kagome whispered.

"I never stopped looking for you," Sesshomaru confessed.

"I'm sorry I left," Kagome said again.

"I would have rather you were away from wars and those abusing bastards any day, but with me by your side," Sesshomaru confessed again.

It was quiet after that for a while and Sesshomaru was worried that she was upset. He was about to ask what was wrong until she spoke.

"I love you Maru. Good night," Kagome said as she drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru was so shocked that he didn't hear Kagome go to sleep. When he finally had his mind straightened, he whispered four little words with big meanings and promises before he went to sleep.

"I love you Kagome."

8888888888888888

Author's Note

Sorry it's late. I finally got NBN. MORE SPEED. *clears throat* Any way, thanks for reading, pls review and look out for the next one.

A heads up, I have started working on another two fanfic, one for 'Skip Beat!' and another for Inuyasha, so hopefully I will start working on these more smoothly and the fact that school is almost out helps.

Thanks again and look out for my new ones. Arigatou Gozimasu!


End file.
